The dictator's child
by Breaking Dead Among Us
Summary: What if Carver was the one who found Clementine at the end credits of season 1 and what if he adopts her? Well i'll say this Clementine is going to bacome the young girl version of Carver
1. Chapter 1

**The dictator's child.**

 **So, this story just poppet out of my mind, what if Clementine was found by carver after the end credits of season 1 and took her to** **the** **H** **owe's hardware community, and what if Carver adopts her and start's raising he** **r** **has the "New generation", basically Clem will become Carver nº2.**

 **But enough talk let's go right into the story.**

 **Chapter 1-** **The people on the hill.**

A little girl was walking out of an overrun Savannah, tears on her eyes, a dress with a red Brooklyn hoodie covered in walker guts and blood and a gun, this girl was no other than Clementine, a girl who lost her parents, lost her group, but the worst part was… she lost her guardian.

Lee was his name, a UGA teacher turned to a convicted killer, but possibly the best person Clem had ever met, He took care of her, he teached her how to use a gun, he shorten her hair in case walkers tried to grab her, but the best thing Lee had ever done was giving his life in order to rescue Clem from a Stranger.

And that sacrifice was represented on Clem's blue cap, witch now had Lee's blood stain on the side, Clem blamed herself for it, but she knows Lee would of never blame her.

The last requests that Lee told her were, for her to find Christa and Omid by the train, to keep her hair short, to stay out of cities and that… He would miss her.

Lee's death started when he was bitten by a walker after Clem was bitten by the mysterious Stranger (Witch Clem ended his life by shooting him in the head), Lee even cut his own arm with the chance of stop the spreading. But in the end it didn't mattered, Lee finally dies in a jewelry store, cuffed on a pipe with a bullet through his head, and the one who delivered the final blow was no other than Clementine, she killed Lee in order to prevent him from turning.

But now Clem was sitting on a fallen Oak three, in the middle of an open field, all alone.

She just sited there for a few seconds, until she found something on her hoodie pocket, it was a teared up piece of photo of Lee.

Tears immediately formed on her eyes and landed on the photo.

"I'm sorry Lee… I'm so sorry." Clementine sobbed.

"Who's Lee darling ?" Asked a man with a deep raspy voice.

Clementine lifted her head and pointed the gun at the man (The man had a fur coat, and a mustache, his hair was gray), but the man wasn't alone, there were two more people, one was another male probably on his mid 3 0's he was wearing camouflage type army clothes,

and the second person was an Afro American woman, she had an Afro air, a green coat and some jeans (plus she was kinda fat), both of them were armed with AK-47 and pointing directly at Clementine.

"Hey missy put the fucking gun down!" Yelled the man with the army clothes.

Clementine was terrified of those weapons, witch was visible by her shaking gun.

The man with the coat noticed this "Troy put the gun down, that's no way to treat a little girl." He ordered amused at the sight of a little girl pointing a gun at them.

Troy did has told and lowered the AK, the man (Clearly the leader) started to slowly approaching Clementine.

"Stay back!" She said terrified with her hands shacking.

"Calm down darling ain't gonna hurt ya, if I wanted to, you would have been hurt." The Leader said "I just couldn't encounter a little girl with a weapon and covered in blood, and just ignore it, that's not how I am."

Clementine understood but she didn't stopped pointing the gun "But where are my manners, my name Is William Carver, I'm the leader of a community a few miles from here, nut you can call me Bill if it suits you fancy," The man named Carver said "These are my right hand guards Troy and Tavia, and you what's your name darling?" Carver asked.

"Clem… Clementine." She said nervous.

"Well you do look like a Clementine." Carver commented.

Clementine answered that comment by frowning hew brows together and giving him the 'not funny' look.

Carver chuckled at her look "Where's your parents darling or your group?" Carver asked.

This made Clementine frown and lower her head "They're gone… just gone." she said on the verge of tears.

Carver took note of this "Tavia how's the city?"

"It's completely overrun Bill, walkers around every corner." Tavia explained "I'm surprised that she was able to get out." She commented.

"Girl's tougher than what it looks." Carver said "Listen Clementine, why don't you come to our community, we have food, beds, water, warm showers and electricity, and there you can tell me your story, what do you say?" Carver asked.

Clem thought about that for a moment, on one way she didn't know if she could trust these people, what if they were like the cannibals at the dairy, or the save lots bandits, but in another way she knew that she didn't had anywhere to go, so has much gambling this decision might of looked like, she lowered her gun and nodded affirmatively with her head.

"Wise choice, Clementine, but first i'm gonna need your gun." Carver said.

Clementine slowly handed over her gun to Carver, "Now let's get going, if we wanna make it there before the dawn." Carver said before they all started walking out of that open fiel.

Clem took a glance one last time at Savannah, the place were she lost her parents.

The place were she lost… everyone.

 **And that completes the first chapter of my new story, leave a review and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2- Howe's Hardware

**The dictator's child- Howe's Hardware.**

 **So this is the second chapter of this story, but before that I would like to thank you all for the feedback I got just on the first chapter :)**

 **But enough talk let's get right into the story.**

So Clementine went with carver and his body guards to a truck not far from where they had found her, close to the truck there was another guard, armed with the same type of AK-47, guarding the truck, his name was Johnny.

"Johnny get the engine running, we're going back to Howe's." Carver ordered approaching Johnny.

"Sure thing Bill, did you guys find anything back at the city?" He asked

Carver shook his head "City's completely overrun, there's dead around every corner." Carver said "But we did found something more rare and important than some food or weapons." He said before turning to Clementine with an amused smile "We found the future of our community."

Johnny looked at Clem confused "Her?"

"Yes her!" Carver snapped at Johnny for questioning him "This here is Clementine and she agreed on becoming a member of our community." Carver informed.

Johnny understood and gave Clementine a little wave (Which Clementine shyly waved back.

Carver noticed this "Johnny get a move on, I wanna get to Howe's before dawn!" Carver said,

Johnny nodded and turned the keys of the truck, the truck's engine came back to life "Everybody get in!" Carver ordered.

Johnny got on the wheel, Carver got into the front seat, Clementine got into the front seat right next to Carver (She got into the truck with a little bit of help offered by Tavia), both Troy and Tavia got into the back seat.

When Johnny realized they were all in, he started moving the truck.

On the trip towards Howe's, Clementine was thinking about her decision, not just her decision on Accepting Carver's proposition, but her decision on leaving the group back in Atlanta, She had Lee, but she missed her parents, she just wanted to see them or at least know how were they, that's when she encounter the Stranger on her walkie, Clementine was always told not to trust strangers but her parents weren't there, so when the Stranger told her that they were with him in Savannah she completely ignored the 'Not talking to strangers rule', and with that the Strangers got her trust and got his hands on her.

The Stranger was the owner of a car that Clem and her group found, it was full of supplies, food and water (This is were she got her Brooklyn hoodie), Clem was the only one who refused to take any of it, but then the owner found the group, but rather then just killing them he decided he just wanted to take Clem, and raise her as his own, so he lied to Clem and when she finally realized that it was all a lie, it was already too late, the man had already taken her and held her at the Marsh house hotel (a place were Clem's parents had stayed with her that one time she went to Savannah, before the world went to shit) the rest it's already known, Lee got bit and died saving Clem, and now she was on a truck with people that she didn't know towards a community that she knew nothing about it.

So much happen and so much changed in Clem's life in that particular day, she lost her group, she lost her parents, she lost her guardian and now she was at the mercy of other strangers (and the day wasn't over yet).

She was scared, she was sad (her eyes were puffy red from crying), she was hungry, she was thirsty, her clothes and face were still covered in blood, but worst yet she was tired, tired of this day.

Carver seemed to notice her tiredness, he lifted his arm and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a careful and friendly squeeze "Rest your eyes honey, i'll wake you up when we arrive" Carver said.

And Clem did just that, she leaned closer to Carver and used the left side of his torso as a pillow, before slowly closing her eyes and drifting to sleep (Hopping that this was all just a really bad nightmare).

 **2 hours later**

Clementine felt someone shaking her and calling her name, when she opened her eyes she saw Carver.

"Uh?" Clementine asked, still a little bit tired.

"we've arrived." Carver said to Clem.

They all got out of the truck, and that's when Clem finally saw for the first time the community.

Howe's hardware was your typical hardware store (You know the type were you buy your constructive tools) the first thing that Clem noticed was the big shelves, and in those shelves there were tons of caned goods (peaches, beans, mushrooms, corn and more) they had tons of weapons on those shelves, there was firearms and close range weapons too (knifes, hammers, axes) Clem was impressed, she had never seen so much food in her entire life, and she was relief too, at least now she knew that Carver wasn't lying about the food, but Clem saw that the place was pretty well guarded, there were guards everywhere all armed with the same AK-47 (Some of them noticed Clem's arrival and offered her a tiny small and a small wave, there were amused that a little girl was joining the community).

But before Carver could introduce her to the community, he needed to have a talk with her "Troy, warn everybody about my arrival, and tell them that we have someone new and young on the community" Carver ordered.

"Sure Bill, what are you going to do with her?" Troy asked glancing over Clem (with a grumpy expression)

"I'm gonna have a talk with her at my office, I need to know what happened" Carver said.

With that said Carver took Clementine's hand and they went to his office (which had stairs).

When they finally got up the stairs, Carver opened the door revealing his office, it was a pretty simple office, there was a desk, a couple chairs, a PA system and a bowl with apples (that could be either real or not), but the think that made the office special was a big glass window, there you could see Howe's at his best, you could see those shelves with the supplies but up there they looked way more extent, you could see all the workers, Clem could imagine Carver sitting the office chair, eating an apple while looking trough the window and making sure that everyone was doing his job.

After they entered the office, Carver sited on his chair and ordered Clem to take a seat.

"Before we can talk Clementine, I need to ask you this, are all of your group members dead?" Carver asked.

Clem thought about that for a moment, she knew Lee was dead, and she knew that Christa and Omid might be alive as for Kenny and Ben, Clem knew in her heart that they were most surely dead, so she just lowered her head and said "I don't know… I just don't know."

Carver understood, but he then picked an apple from the bowl "Do you want one honey?" Carver asked.

Clementine lifted her head and saw the apple on the leader's hand (The last time she had ate an apple was given by Lee back at the Mooter inn) she was pretty hungry, so she nodded with her head, with that Carver gave Clementine the apple "Thank you" She said with a tiny smile before giving a bite to the apple.

"Your welcome honey." Carver said with a warm smile.

After a little while Clem finally finished the apple "So Clementine, I'd like to welcome you to the community." Carver started "Here everyone as a role and a job to do, they start from zero and they slowly rise from that level with their hard work and dedication to the community." He continued "But before I can truly welcome you in I need to know something first."

"What is it?" Clem asked.

"I need to know everything about you, I want to know what happened to your group, to you parents and to that Lee guy you were crying about, and please make sure you tell me the truth and only the truth." Carver said.

Clementine didn't really wanted to talk about what happened, but if that was what it takes to be accepted into the community then she really had no choice.

Clementine decided to start with the day she first met Lee.

"My parents went to Savannah about three month ago and left me with a babysitter… They never came back" Clementine started ""Then I heard my babysitter screaming, so I grabbed some food and hid inside my tree house for a few days." Clementine told Carver.

"That's smart." Carver praised, he knew that the girl was smart just by looking at her.

"Then I meet Lee." Clem continued "He took care of me, he taught me how to shoot a gun, he told me to stay away from city's." She said.

"He sounds like a smart guy, it's a shame I can't met him, he would probably be really useful in the community." Carver commented "What happened next?"

"We found other people and formed a group, we even found a place to stay, at some mooter inn." Clementine said.

"What happened next" Carver asked.

"A lot happened." Clem started "We stayed at that mooter inn for three month, at first things were fine, but then food started to disappear and to top it all two members of my group were always fighting" Clementine said (Clearly referring to Kenny and Lilly) "We had to leave the Mooter inn because cannibals tried to eat us and we were attack by bandits" She continued "After that we decided to go to Savannah in hopes to find a boat… we lost so many people on the way." Clementine said trying to hold back the tears.

Carver noticed that "You must be tired darling, just skip to the end."

"In the end Lee was bitten, when I was kidnapped by some stranger who said he had my parents… I had to shoot Lee so he wouldn't turn" She said before burring her face on her hands and began to cry.

Carver understood that, the lost of her guardian must at really affected her, but at the same time he was amazed at the girl's story, she had been to so much, from cannibals to bandits to having to shoot her own guardian, she was going to be the perfect subject, He was going to train her to be the future leader if something happened to him.

Carver had heard enough, he picked up the talkie and called Tavia "Tavia, get in here and get our new worker to the pen, and bring some clean clothes of her size."

"Got it Bill." Tavia said on the Talkie.

After a few minutes Tavia entered the office with a few new clothes, Clementine could see it was some jeans, some pink All Star shoes and a pink shirt (basically the season's 2 clothes)

"Thank you Tavia, now would you kindly take Clementine to the bathroom so she can change from those dirty clothes?" Carver asked (Although it was an order)

"Sure Bill" Tavia said before taking Clem's hand and taking her to the bathroom so she could change

After a few minutes, Clementine came out of the bathroom with her new clothes, everything fitted her (well maybe the shirt was a bit big) then she took her to the pen, which was separated with a big metal gate (Troy was there too),

The pen itself didn't had a roof, it was cold and the only warmer unit was a fire, and there were "beds" too, although they looked pretty uncomfortable, they were people there too, but they were all sleeping.

"Make sure you keep yourself inside the pen, Bill will know if your messing around.

"And make sure you go to sleep, because it ain't gonna be much rest for you tomorrow, you'll be working hard" Troy said, before shutting the gate and leaving Clementine alone.

Clem immediately went to bed and laid on it on her back, she quickly found out that it wasn't very different from the floor, but she didn't care, she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She knew that by tomorrow her life was never going to be the same.

 **And that was the second chapter ladies and gentleman, I hope you like it.**

 **I wanna thank y'all again for the reviews (it really helps me), if there's something y'all don't like about the story, please tell me so I can change for the better (I never get angry or offended with any kind of criticism)**

 **And for those who are curious about Christa and Omid, let me tell y'all that I already have something planned for them (although it might not be something you expect).**

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3- Life at Howes

**Before I start, I would just like to apologize for the delay, I've been really busy lately.**

 **But now I'm back and I bring y'all the third chapter of this story.**

Chapter 3- Life at Howes.

It was morning time at Howes and Clementine felt someone kicking her lightly in the stomach.

She opened her eyes and saw Troy looking down at her (grumpy like always).

Clementine rubbed her eyes "what... What's going on?" Clementine.

"What's going on, is that Bill wants to have a word with everybody in the Pen. And that includes you." Troy informed

Clementine nodded and got up, she saw a small group of people reunited, so she guessed that must be where she needed to go.

She joined the group and saw the Pen dwellers.

There were two southern young adults one wearing a cap, (that reminded her of Kenny) an elder woman standing right next to him (possibly his mother) another southern man just a lot older, an Hispanic man with a squared shirt, a teen with glasses standing right next to the Hispanic man, a big Black guy and a pretty Black woman.

Upfront there was Carver eyeing everyone alongside some other guards (armed to their teeth). When the leader noticed that everybody was awake he started speaking.

"Morning folks." He greeted "Before I assemble all of you to your respective jobs, let me say that I'm proud of all of you." Carver said with a smile "You all have been doing your jobs pretty well, if y'all keep working, you'll be out of the Pen and greeted into our community with open arms" He said.

Carver continued to talk about how good they have been, Clem was listening to everything Carver said, Clementine was honestly starting to take a liking to Carver, he was a strong person, he was smart and he knew how to run a group (it sort of reminded her of Lee).

"What's your name?" Clementine hears someone whispering to her (while Carver was still speaking) Clem looked up to see the teen with glasses smiling at her.

"My name is Clementine." She said.

"I'm Sarah." She said "How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 9" She said.

"I'm 13, my father is right next to Pete." She said pointing her finger at the Hispanic man, who was standing right next to the southern older guy "My father's name is..."

"CARLOS!" Carver shouted when he realized that Sarah was speaking.

"Yes Bill?" Carlos asked with a hint of concern in his voice (he had an Hispanic accent).

"So I'm speaking about how all of you are ready to get out of the Pen, and your daughter is speaking in the back." He started "I'm sure you can agree that's not very polite.", Carver said lifting a brow.

"I'm sorry Bill, sweetie apologize to mister Carver" Carlos said to his daughter.

"I'm sorry... Sir." Sarah said looking down (embarrassed about the situation).

But Carver wasn't mad anymore "It's okay Sarah, we'll chalk up as a lesson learner" he said "Besides I'm guessing that most of you are curious about our new member." Carver said pointing his finger at Clementine.

All eyes landed on her (some were smiling at her, others have a suspicious look) "This here is Clementine, the last survivor of Savannah and the future of our beloved community." Carver praised "Yesterday Clementine told me everything about her, and let me tell y'all to not underestimate her, she has have been through more then all of us." Carver said with a serious look on his face "She's going to work for our community and help it grow, ain't that right Clementine?" Carver asked.

"Yes... Sir." Clementine said.

"Please call me Bill." He said "But anyway, it's time for y'all to get to work, Carlos you go to the pharmacy, Luke, Nick, Pete and Alvin y'all go to the expansion, the rest go to the green house." , Carver said before turning to Clementine "Clementine, you follow Tavia."

She nodded before following the woman.

"Where are we going?" Clementine asked.

"To the Armory sweetie." Tavia said giving her a friendly smile.

"What do you think of Bill?"

"Bill is a great leader, he keeps us safe and feed and he only askes us to help him on making this a better community, sure he can look angry and dangerous sometimes, but as long as you stay on his good side, you'll be fine." Tavia said.

"Am I on his good side?" Clementine asked.

"Bill likes you Clementine, he has very high expectations to you, make sure you don't disappoint him." Tavia said.

"I'll try not to." She said.

They finally got into the armory, inside there was guns, tools and a man.

It was a half bald man with a slight Indian accent.

Tavia talked to the man for a minute before heading out and leaving Clem and the man alone.

The man approach her with a friendly smile "Hi there, you must be Clementine, I'm Reggie." He said introducing himself.

"Hi... What are we going to do?" Clementine asked.

"We're loading magazines." he said "you just grab the bullet and slide it right into the magazine." Reggie explained, demonstrating how to do it.

Clementine tried it, and successfully did it (it wasn't hard).

"Very good" Reggie praised.

After a while on filling magazines Reggie decided to speak a little.

"So I heard you were alone when they found you." Reggie said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Clementine said remembering that horrible day (which was yesterday).

"I'm sorry Clementine, I know it's hard to lose the people you love the most. But you're safe here I know it may look like a prison, but we have food, water, electricity and beds, while people are losing their lives outside, we are safe in here, people want a safe place and Bill is making it happen." Reggie explained.

Clementine smiled at the idea of a safe place "I like him."

"Who?" Reggie asked

"Bill, he's nice and he reminds me of someone I loved." She explained (clearly referring to Lee).

"I like Bill too, although he can be a little hard on people." Reggie explained.

Then suddenly the walkie talkie of Reggie buzzed.

He picked it up "Reggie you there?"

"Yes what is it Tavia?" Reggie asked.

"Bring Clementine to the expansion, we have work for her" Tavia said.

"Coming right now." Reggie said before shutting the radio "They need you at the expansion, I'll lead you there."

Clementine followed Reggie to the expansion which was located on the outside of the community, the expansion was basically the place around the outside of the community where they built the fences in order to keep the walkers out.

When they arrived Reggie grabbed a bucket full of nails and passed it over to Clementine "Now your job is simple, you just follow the cables and give the nails to the workers"

Clementine nodded understanding her job "Hey Troy Clementine is just gonna bring some nails to the workers." Reggie said.

"Alright. You just follow them cables." Troy ordered Clementine.

Clementine did has told and started following the cables, she saw the so called fences, they looked better than the ones at the motor inn but they still looked pretty fragile.

She followed the cables until she encountered four adults (one of them was an older guy). The same older guy saw Clementine approaching and offered her a smile "Hey there you must be Clementine." He greeted.

"Hi... I brought some nails." She said offering the bucket full of nails.

The man accepted the bucket "Thanks we were in the need of those, name's Pete by the way." He introduced himself "And those are Luke, Alvin and my nephew Nick"

They all waved at her except Nick who didn't even looked at Clementine.

Pete noticed that "Don't take it at heart kid, Nick was always hard to please like his Mom, but he always means well." Pete assured Clem.

Clementine nodded before Troy's voice could be heard "Hey, enough chit chat! Clementine you've got work at the Green House, so get to it!" Troy ordered.

Clementine quickly got out but before she noticed a comic book store, without a second tought she entered the comic shop.

Inside there were shelves full of comics, from DC comics, Marvel comics, Fable comics, and even some weird comics called "The Walking Dead".

But what caught Clementine's attention was a collection of comics called "Super Dinosaur", she frowned at the books, they reminded her of her friend Duck, an energetic boy, always moving, always talking and always causing trouble (Duck died after being bitten by a walker) she also remembered on the first night, Duck was talking about this comic (something about a T-Rex with a machine gun).

Clementine took the first issue so she could read it later and discover what the fuss was all about.

But then she heard Troy calling her "Clementine come out where I can see you, right now!" Troy screamed.

Clementine quickly exited the comic shop, to see an angry Troy looking at her "What the hell were you doing in there? That area is off limits!"

"I was looking at comics" She said showing Troy the comic.

But Troy was having none of it "You think just because you're new here, that you can just do whatever the fuck you want!? The fact that you're in Bill's good side, it isn't going to stop me from punishing you!" Troy said.

But before things got any more ugly, someone came to the rescue.

"Back off Troy!" Said a bald man with a beard, wearing a trucker hat, the man had a muscular body, he was wearing a soldier costume with a bullet proof vest and a dog tag with his name and info (he was armed with the same AK-47).

Troy glared at the girl's defender "This ain't none of your business George!"

But George stood on his feet "You think I'm just gonna stand here and watch you bully a little girl? I don't think so Troy, not while I'm here!"

"Hey nobody is bullying anyone! She was on an area that was off limits, plus she's not doing what she's supposed to do" Troy tried to justify.

"Oh, so she's not doing her work?" George sarcastically said "How about we talk about your shit job?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"Your job is supposed to be protecting the workers from walkers, but instead you're chasing little girls." George said.

Troy was about to protest, but he then realized that George was right and there was really no point on arguing,

"Nothing to say now?" George teased "Now get the fuck back to work before I call Bill and explain him how much of a shit job you've been doing." George threatened.

Troy glared at the man one last time, before heading back to work.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"Yes, thank you." Clementine thanked her savior.

"No problem, that guy's an asshole" He said. "Name's George by the way."

"My name is Clementine."

"What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"I was just looking at comics" She said showing the comic to him.

George smiled "Well then, if I were you I would keep that comic, but don't go in there, that area is off limits, you could get hurt." George explained "But anyway, you have work at the green house, I'm here to escort you there." George informed her.

"What's the green house?" Clementine asked.

"It´s a place where we grow fresh fruits and vegetables." George explained.

Clementine liked the idea of fresh food "I like that, can we go there?" Clementine asked.

"Sure Clem just follow me" George said.

George took Clementine up to the roof, where the green house was located, it was a small house, kind of like a dog's house, although it was made out of glass.

Inside there were people working, Clem recognized them has the PEN dwellers, they were cutting fruits and leafs from the plants (there were various vases with fruit plants, mostly berries).

One of the workers saw Clementine entering, she walked to her with a friendly smile "Hello darling, you must be Clementine right?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Clementine said.

"George I'll take it from here you can go." The woman said to George.

George got out of the house leaving Clementine alone with the workers.

"Before we start darling, I need to introduce myself; I'm Marie, Nick´s mother." Marie introduce herself "Have you meet him yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he looked kind of grumpy thought." Clementine explained.

"Well that's him alright, I have to admit I'm like that sometimes too." She joked "But anyway these are Rebeca, Alvin´s wife" she introduced Clementine to the woman who waved back "And I think you've already have meet Sarah" She pointed to the young teen who didn't waved back and looked like she was embarrassed about something (probably of what took place in the morning) "Now I«'m going to explain what you have to do, first pick up those scissors." Marie said pointing at the scissors. Clem picked them up "Now what you need to do is cut the fruit from the branches, and put them in the basket, if there´s any dead branches you cut those too for decomposition." Marie explained "Do you understand?" She asked.

Clementine nodded and started doing as told, the job was easy plus Clementine was happy that she was going to be able to eat fresh fruit (she was tired of only eating canned food). After a while Clementine was able to do half of her work, but then she noticed that Sarah looked nervous and wasn't doing that good of a job. With that Clementine stopped her work and went on to help Sarah.

"Here let me help you" Clementine said to the teen. Sarah looked at her while Clementine demonstrated how to d it, after a while (like 2 hours) Sarah was able to finish her work, with a help of Clementine "This isn't hard Sarah" Clementine said.

"I know I just want to do a good job, I don't want to be in trouble." She explained.

"I'm sorry for what appended in the mourning." Clementine apologized.

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have talked." Sarah said "Where are your parents, I didn't saw them back at the PEN?" Sarah asked.

Clementine frowned at that "They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being mean." Sarah sadly said.

"It's OK you didn't know." Clementine said.

"It must be SO scary not having parent around. I don't know what I would do without my dad" Sarah told.

"It is kind of scary." Clementine agreed.

They didn't talked for a few second, then Sarah broke the silence "We're friends, right?" Sarah asked.

"Uh?" Clementine asked confused.

"We could be friends right? I mean I don't have anyone of my age in here, I mean sure I have my dad, but he's never been good at playing games with me, plus I need someone closer to my age." Sarah explained "So can we be friends?"

Clementine thought about it for a moment, but since she knew that she would be in this community for a good while she decided to accept Sarah's offer "Sure we can be friends" Clementine said.

"Great!" Sarah said with a big smile "Now let's pinky swear." She said extending her pinky finger "The Pinky swear is forever." She explained.

Clementine knew about the pinky swear, at first grade she had a friend that did the same with her, so Clementine just smiled and crossed Sarah's Pinky finger with her own.

Now they were officially friend (until the undead would take them apart).

But right after that, Rebecca noticed someone approaching the greenhouse "Bill is coming." She announced, she then looked at Clem's work "Clementine you only have done half of your plants" She said sounding like a little nervous.

"I was just helping Sarah. With her work." She said.

But before anyone could say anything else, Bill entered the greenhouse "Howdy folks." He greeted with a smile "I'm just checking on your works."

Bill looked at the plants and was happy that they all had their fruits picked out. Until he saw Clementine's plants and realized that she only had done half of her work.

Bill's expression changed from happy to confused "Clementine." He called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What happened here? I gave you plenty of time to finish your work, but you only did half of it." He said. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Bill come on she was just..." Marie tried to justify.

But Bill stopped her by lifting his hand "Marie I'm asking Clementine, I'm pretty sure that she can talk by herself." He said in a from voice "Now I'll ask you again Clementine. What happened here?" Bill said getting a little annoyed.

"Sarah needed help so I went to help her." Clementine explained.

Bill's expression calmed a little, but he still kept a firm posture. He knew that Sarah has autism and that she had difficulty on doing her work when someone screamed or when she was under pressure, Bill had talked with Carlos about training Sarah on how to use a gun, how to use a knife and other survival techniques, but Carlos always refused to teach Sarah he always said that he would always be there to protect her daughter, Bill didn't like to see Carlos refusing to traine Sarah, he knew if Carlos died Sarah would never be able to survive out there, and she would never be able to truly help the community.

But then Bill finds an even younger little girl alone on the outside of a city full of walkers, who

can shoot a gun and has lost everything and everyone, but now she's a member of the community and Bill knew that if he trained her, she would be perfect future leader and maybe she could teach Sarah on how to survive, Bill was gonna make that happen even if he has to treat her like her own daughter.

"Did she asked for your help?" He asked Clementine.

"No but she looked like she was having trouble with the job, so I went to help her." Clementine explained.

"See folks, this is what I meant in the morning." He said "Clementine here, sacrificed her own work in order to help the ones in trouble." He said proudly "That's a quality that only a good leader has."

Clementine smiled at the complements that she received, Clementine knew that Bill was not a bad person, according to Reggie, Bill can get hard on people, but in a way Lee could get hard on people too and Clementine learned that everything that Lee did was in order to protect her and the rest of the group, but Bill had an entire community to take care of, and everything that he does it's always to benefit the community.

Clementine was starting to admire Bill for those reasons.

But then Bill went back to a firm expression, clearly telling that he wasn't done and that he had something negative to talk about "But even though you're intentions were good, you still didn't finished your work, and for that I can't let you leave." He said.

Clementine and the rest of the PEN dwellers, were confused and concerned about what Bill had said, what did he meant by not letting her leave?

Bill realized that they didn't understood what he meant by that so he sighted and continued speaking "What I meant by it, was that y'all go back to the PEN and get some dinner, while Clementine stays here and finishes her own work, after that she can go back to the PEN and get dinner herself." He explained.

This calmed the dwellers, whenever Bill gets mad, it's like a thunderstorm at first it seems calm before exploding in a thunder (or in Bill's case, exploding in rage), but Bill was fair and she knew that Clementine meant well by helping Sarah, but she still had to finish her work.

The PEN dwellers started to leave the greenhouse, except Rebecca and Clementine.

Rebecca refused to leave Clementine "Wait Bill, let me help Clementine with her work, it'll be much faster with two doing it." Rebecca said wanting to help Clementine with her work.

Bill though about it for a moment, before coming with a decision "Alright Rebecca, you can stay and help Clementine." He said before leaving.

So Clementine and Rebecca were left alone in order to finish the job.

"Don't be mad at Bill Clementine he always means well." Rebecca said.

"I know, I didn't finish my plants so I obviously have to finish them." Clementine assured.

Rebecca smiled at the little girl's understanding "I'm glad you understand, Bill really is a good leader and a good person in general, even if it doesn't show."

"My guardian Lee sometimes got mad at people that tried to hurt my old group, but it was always for the best." Clementine explained "I see a lot of Lee on Bill." Clementine compared.

"Bill really is a good leader, plus he's kinda cute." Rebecca giggled "Don't tell Alvin I said that."

"Uh... Okay." She said not understanding what she meant by that.

They both finished the plants a lot faster together, after they finished the duo went to the PEN.

At the PEN the rest of the dwellers were already eating, So Clementine and Rebecca grabbed some food too (The food was basic canned food and some fresh berries for dessert).

After they all ate, the PEN dwellers were all reunited close to the fire (that was illuminating the night), sitting on chairs.

Well everyone except Clementine.

Clementine was laying on one of the "beds" and reading the Super Dinosaur comic.

After a while, one of the dwellers saw Clementine all alone reading that comic.

So he got up from the chair and approach Clementine "Hey are you alright?" Asked the dweller.

Clementine looked up and saw Luke smiling down at her.

"Yes I'm alright. Why do you ask?" Clementine asked confused.

"I saw you there all by yourself, I just wanted to know if you want to join us by the fire?" Luke said.

"That would be... Nice." Clementine said.

If she was going to stay at Howe's, she needed to make sure she has friends.

She placed the comic on the bed, she sat on a garden chair alongside the rest of the PEN dwellers.

"You must be Clementine." Carlos said.

"And you must be Sarah's dad." Clementine said.

"Where are you're parents?" Carlos asked.

Clementine's smile turned into a frown "They're dead." She simply said.

Clementine received some simpatetic looks from the dwellers, but she also received a suspicious look from Nick.

"Then how are you alive?" He asked.

"Other people took care of me." She explained "One person in particular, taught me on how to survive." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked confused.

"His name was Lee, he was the man that taught me on how to survive, he told me to keep my hair short, he told me to stay out of cities and he also taught me how to shoot a gun."

That last part caught everyone by surprise.

"You know how to shoot a gun." Luke asked surprised.

"I don't believe that." Nick said.

Pete turned to his nephew "Why not? She looks like a better shooter than you." Pete said smirking to his nephew.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I'm talking about that time where we went hunting together for the first time, and you almost ended up gut shooting me." Pete said.

"Come on Uncle Pete, don't tell that shit." Nick said getting embarrassed with the memory.

Marie smiled "I sure do remember that, Nick didn't spoke a word to you for over a week."

"Come on mom not you too." Nick said getting more embarrassed.

Clementine realized that there was a story behind those words "Can I hear the story?" Clementine asked, getting more curious.

All eyes landed on her, and she could hear a few snores and some silent chuckles "Well it all started when I took Nick to hunt, he was about eleven years old that time." Pete started "Suddenly we came across this beautiful 13-point buck. Just standin' there on the ridge line. The boy takes the riffle… lines up the shot just like I taught him… then I hear him start whinin'." Pete continued. " He turns to me and he says "I can't do it. I can't shoot it. Uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it.""

The way Pete told that part, while mimicking Nick's voice was received with chuckles from everybody, except Nick.

Pete then continues the story "Anyway. So I go to grab the gun out his hand before this big buck runs off, when BANG. The gun fires. Boy nearly gut shoot me. And of course the buck gets away."

Nick had enough of that "Why the hell are you telling her this for?" Nick asked grumpily.

"Well because, first of all she asked me too and second of all it's just so she understands that your attitude against her and everybody, it ain't nothing personal." Pete said.

"Why are you always trying to embarrass me?"

"Well you're doing a pretty god job by yourself." Pete said, starting to lose his patience.

Nick had enough of that, he got up from his chair and he started walking towards the beds.

Pete didn't approved that attitude "So you're just leaving us again?"

"I'm tired and I got work to do tomorrow!" Nick replied angrily.

Pete sighted at nick's attitude, since he was a kid, nick always acted this way, when somebody was criticism him or when he was faced with a big problem, he always runs away from his problems like a kid.

Luke was used to this type of attitude coming from Nick, that never had stopped their friendship, they have been friends for 10 years, and Luke knew Nick's good side.

Marie was mad, but not at Nick, she was mad at Pete, she never liked when Pete acted like if he was Nick's father, in fact since she was a little girl Pete always acted like he was the man of the house, and like he was in charge of everything, Pete was a good brother, Marie couldn't deny that, but she always hated his lecturing.

Pete noticed Marie's scowl "Nick needs to understand, that people are not going to care, what he thinks if he doesn't care about the truth, and if he doesn't stop with the attitude, people are going to start not giving a shit about him. He needs to grow up Marie."

But Marie just kept scowling at him before speaking "How the hell is he gonna learn if you are always criticism and always giving him a hard time!?" She said before getting up "And one more thing that you need to learn. You are NOT Nick's father, so stop acting like it!" Marie said before heading off to bed as well.

There was a moment of silent before, Pete continued the story "So anyway, after the incident with the rifle, I took Nick home and went to hunt again, I eventually found the same buck, I shot it right on the neck and brought it home so that Marie could cook it and store it, and just like Marie said, Nick didn't spoke to me for a whole week. Sometimes you need to do everything in order to get the best, even if that means that you'll need to hurt a loved one." Pete told. "Nick's father was never very present and when he was he was always a real piece of shit, and Marie was not a bad mother but she was always spoiling him, so it was up to me to educate him, I couldn't just be nice uncle Pete" Pete explained

Clementine understood what Pete meant by it, when Duck was bitten, Kenny became blind with delusion and denial, the entire moter inn group knew that Duck was going to die, but Kenny was sure that in Savannah things would be better, and that the doctors there would be able to cure him. that's when the group found a train that lead straight to Savannah, but Duck was getting worst by the second, when the time came Lee was able to convince Kenny that there was no saving Duck, even thought it hurts, Kenny needed to understand that Duck was going to die and then turn, and possibly kill someone from the group, so with that Kenny stopped the train and Lee finished Duck before he could turn (although his wife Katjaa killed herself that day).

After the story Pete yawn and said "Well I guess we should all hit the hay, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow.

So with that everybody got up and took off to the beds, everybody except Luke and Clementine who were still sitting on the chairs.

"Nick isn't a bad guy, i've known him for ten years, so I know his good side very well." Luke said "This one time me and Nick decided to open a business after we had a case of beer." Luke told Clementine.

"What happened next?" Clementine asked.

"After two months we were flat out broke, but we didn't care, we were having fun. Now it fells like a life time ago." Luke said leaning back on his chair remembering the good memories. "But anyway I think we should get some sleep, because we ain't gonna get much rest tomorrow."

So with that Clementine went to bed, she read the rest of the comic before drifting off to sleep.

 **400 days later.**

It's been almost a year since the apocalypse started, almost a year since the world had gone to shit, while out of there the world was falling apart, the life at Howes was the safest and the strongest.

Howes was still the same.

Clementine and the PEN dwellers all got out of the PEN they were moved to rooms with far more comfortable beds with blankets, and they were now protected by roofs from the rain.

Food was still not a big problem at Howes, there was still a lot of canned goods and thanks to the green house they had lots of fresh food.

Luckily the community was got attacked by any looters or unannounced outsiders, but Bill was prepared in case they get attacked.

Inside people were respected each other, they were all like a big family and like so they had to protect each other like equals, but the one who only looked for himself was Troy, let's just say that Troy was hated by every one on the community (including Carver), he was always grumpy and always scowling at everyone, plus he was lazy, they always tried to convince Bill to kick him out of the community, but Bill always says that for all his downsides, Troy was still a valuable member of this community.

Now let's talk about Clementine:

Clementine Bill's favorite worker, and for good reasons, Clementine always did her job when told, she always looked after others and always helped with problems, plus she really lifted up the morality on the community.

Clem also became friend with most of the community (Including Sarah, George, Luke, Johnny, Alvin, Tavia and Reggie), but even tough that she had all those friends, she never forgot about her old group, and she never forgot about Lee.

It's just a matter of time before Bill could train her to become a true leader.

New people have joined the community (6 to be exact):

These new people were Bonnie, a southern ginger with a history of drug use (although she has been clean for quite a while) and was separated from her other group after she accidentally had killed one of her group members, second there's Russel, an Afro American who separated himself from his previous group, third there's wyatt he's your typical hippie who was separated from his friend, fourth there's Vince a former convicted fella, who escaped prison after the prison bus was over run with walkers, and last but not least there's Shel and her sister Becca, who ran away from their previous group when Shel was almost forced to kill her friend.

All of them chose to join the community, they weren't forced to do anything.

Today Clementine was going on her first run for supplies, Carver knew that she was ready although Luke didn't approved, that's another thing that has been happening on the community, sometimes Bill and Luke fought on how to run the community, while Carver says that everybody have to work in order to get a good stay at the community, and that everyone in the community should learn the basics of survival (and that includes knowing on how to shoot a gun), while Luke was nothing but a good guy, he didn't like the fact that Carver was taking Clementine on a supply run, and that he was making workers work more hours a week.

But in order for the community to survive it needs a strong leader, and not some "good guy", because on the apocalypse, the good guys are always the ones who either die first or the ones that cause the death of others.

So Clem was inside the truck with Carver, Luke, Tavia and George.

"Where are we going?" Clementine asked.

"To the gas station a few miles from here, we're gonna see if we can find some weapons, fuel and food" Carver informed.

Clementine nodded, but Luke still didn't liked the fact that she was here. "I can't believe that brought her with us, I mean what if something happens to her?"

Carver let out a frustrated sight, he was clearly sick of hearing Luke's nagging "Luke this ain't up to debate, if Clementine is going to become a valuable member of our community then she needs to learn to do things like this."

"She's still to young to go on supply runs." Luke continued.

"Better sooner than never." Carver simply said.

Luke was about to protest again but Clementine stopped him "I can do this Luke don't worry about me."

Carver was pleased with her answer, and Luke realized that there was no point on continuing.

After an hour or so they arrived at the gas station. It was a typical small gas station, with a store, 2 bathrooms and fuel tanks.

"Alright folks, Luke go see if you can extract some fuel, George and Tavia you two go search the shop." He then turned to Clementine. "And you go search the woman's bathroom while I go search the man's bathroom."

"Okay." Clementine said.

"And remember to always have your gun ready" Carver remembered her.

Clementine nodded before opening the bathroom's door with a gun on her hand.

But when she opened the door, the first thing that she saw was a dead body sat against the wall with dried blood all over it. The body it appeared to be of a teenager, the body was shoot on the belly and then on the head and it seems like the body has stayed there for a while, the skin was decaying, there were flies flying on the body and even some maggots and the smell was horrible, the body probably had been there for months.

But then Clementine turned her head to her left and saw something that she did not expected.

It was two more bodies, they appeared to be a couple (male and female), the female had a swollen belly so she must have been pregnant, and the man was alongside her with his left hand on top of her right hand and a gun on his right hand.

But this scenery wasn't what shocked Clementine, what shocked her was who those bodies were.

They were the bodies of Christa and Omid.

When she realized who they were, she dropped down on her knees and started sobbing, then those sobs turned into cries.

Clementine at that moment she couldn't fell more guilty, Lee had told her to find Christa and Omid, and she ignored that rule.

Outside the bathroom Carver could hear Clementine's cries. He quickly entered the woman's bathroom "Clementine, what's the matter honey?" Carver asked before knelling down and embracing the little girl on a hug as she sobbed on his chest. He then saw the bodies of the couple and realized what was going on "Who are they honey?"

"They're… Christa and… Omid" She said between her sobs.

Clementine had talked about them in many occasions, Carver always wondered were they were now, and now he had an idea of what happened. Christa was probably shoot by that teenager and her death was probably too much for Omid and he committed suicide.

After a while Clem managed to calm herself a little, Bill buried the bodies of the couple and told the rest of the group to get in the truck (They managed to get some gallons of fuel, an empty handgun and rifle, and some canned stuff).

On the way back to Howes nobody said anything, and Clementine never let go of Bill.

 **Once again I apologize for the big delay, I'll try to write the next chapters faster.**

 **Stay put for the next chapter folks.**

 **And if you can please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4- Carver's story

**So like promised i bring you all the fourth chapter on this story.**

 **Beware folks, on this chapter we're gonna know Carver's backstory.**

 **Art work from Deviant Art.**

Chapter 4- Carver's story

Clementine couldn't sleep, the image of Christa and Omid's body were on her mind.

The guilt didn't left her alone, she blamed herself for their deaths, she didn't followed Lee's orders and just like Lee that could have been part of the cause for his death.

The blame of her guardians death had never left Clementine, and now she had Christa and Omid's death on her conscience too.

Clementine couldn't handle this heavy conscience, at the moment she needed to talk to someone. And there was only one person that she needed to talk at the moment.

So Clementine got up from her bed, she slowly opened the exit from her room and slowly took baby steeps towards Carver's office.

When she got there she knocked on Carver's door.

Inside the office Carver was still awake, but he didn't expect to hear someone knocking on his door at this time of the night.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me." Clementine said.

Carver got up, he unlocked the door and opened it. When he opened it he saw Clementine looking at him with a sad expression and some tears on her eyes.

"It's late Clementine, what are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"I… I just need to talk… please." Clementine practically begged.

Carver understood that the girl was devastated, and he knew why "Come in and take a seat."

Clementine got in and sat on one of the chairs, while Carver sat on is office chair.

"So what is it that you wanna talk about honey?" He asked while leaning on his chair.

Clementine took a few seconds to find the right way to say it, so she only said. "It's all my fault."

Carver looked confused "About what honey?"

"Christa, Omid… Lee, it's all my fault… all my fault." She said.

Carver leaned forward until his face was only inches close to her face "Honey look at me." Clementine lifted her head and looked at Carver straight in the eyes "None of this is your fault honey, Lee's death isn't your fault, you wanted to find your parents, like any other child who lost their parents, and when someone tells you that they have your parents or another loved one, anyone would put itself at risk in order to reunite with the loved ones, including myself if someone had kidnapped you and told me were you are, even if it's a trap I would go, even if means putting my life at risk, that's exactly what Lee did, and I refuse to think for a second that Lee would blame you for it."

Clementine listened to this wise words very carefully, it's true that Lee would risk his life in order to save her, and it's true that anyone in Clem's position would do the same-thing. "But what about Christa and Omid?" Clementine asked.

"Their deaths are not your fault." He said firmly.

"But if I had found them like Lee had told me to, then they wouldn't be dead." Clementine said.

Carver shook his head "Out there honey, anybody can die no matter what, if you had gone with them then you could have been the one who would end up dead or worst you would end up alone." He said "Instead you made the wise choice of coming with me, now you're on a safe place with food, and you're becoming stronger by the day." He continued "Never blame yourself for their deaths Clementine." Carver concluded.

Clementine now realized that what Carver was saying was nothing but the truth, if she had gone with Omid and Christa, she could of ended like them, or worst.

But there was something else bothering Clementine too.

"But what about in the future, how can I guarantee my friend's safety?" She asked.

"Is there something more in your mind honey?"

"Most people here, treat me like I'm some sort of useless little girl, only you and a few others treat me like a real worker." She said, before her face turned from sad to a firm some what angry expression. "I'm done with all of that, I'm tired of everyone always treating me like some little girl that doesn't know better, I'm done being vulnerable."

Carver was impressed, but he didn't changed his expression "Then don't be."

"I want to fight for this place, I want to protect it too, I save this people and more, I want to make this place even better." She said "I want to become this community's leader."

Carver felt happiness and pride, Clementine finally understood her destiny, and now Carver had a future heir for his community, and he was going to train her, even if that means that he had to raise her like her own daughter and adopting her.

"I'm glad that you finally see you're role in this community, we can start tomorrow if you want, I'll teach you everything I know in order for you to become a great leader, to make sure that the new generation becomes stronger than the previous one." Carver said. "Because me and you are very alike honey, even if it doesn't look like it."

Clementine was happy that Carver had accepted he request, but she just needed to know one more thing.

"I have one more question."

"What is it honey?" Carver asked.

"What's your story?" Clementine asked.

Carver looked at her confused "What do you mean by that honey?"

"On the first day that I came here I told you my story, but I don't know anything about your past, in fact the only thing that I know about you is your name." Clementine said.

Carver did not expected that question from her, nobody had asked about his backstory. Just like everybody he had a backstory and like everyone else, something happened that made him into what they see now, but he had never told anyone about his past to anybody. Until now.

Carver got up from his office chair and walked towards the office window. He looked at his community, thinking if he should really tell his story, but then again, he realized that if she was going to be the future leader of this community, then they needed to know each other better.

So with a sigh Carver went back to his office chair and looked at Clementine.

"If we're gonna have this conversation honey, then there are somethings that you need to understand."

"Ok" She said.

"First of all, my past is only between us. Can you promise me that you won't tell nobody about my past?" Carver asked.

"I promise." Clementine promised.

"Good. Second of all, after you know my past I'm gonna start training you tomorrow, I know some people won't agree with it, but with time we're gonna show them that you're not some fragile little girl." Carver said.

"I'm ready." Clementine said.

Carver smiled at her confidence, he closed his eyes for a second and sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, and I mean before all of of this." He started "I was born on North Carolina and grew up on an half decent neighborhood, my childhood was… normal, there's really nothing much I can say about it, one thing I gotta say is that I own my father a lot."

"How come?" Clementine asked.

"Let's just say that my dad was an hard and strong man, in fact he used to be a drill instructor back on the war, but there was one thing he always was and that is fair, whenever he got mad at me or If I was faced with a tough decision I always remember his wise words. 'William whatever you do, for how wrong or fucked up it may seem, make damn well sure that the outcome will be beneficial for your family and loved ones, because in the end that's all that matter, and the guilt of your actions will disappear in time knowing that you helped many', he always said that to me" Carver told Clementine

"He was also a fan of guns he had all types of guns, from different time periods, in fact the revolver I carry around with me belonged to him, and I have another one in my desk drawer." Carver smiled at the found memories he had of his family.

He then sighed and continued " Well anyway they both died before all of this and I never had any siblings. Did you loved your father too Clementine?"Carver asked.

"With all my earth, he gave me this hat, he was also a big fan of baseball." She smiled sadly.

"He sounds like a smart man." Carver commented "So anyway, on my school years I studied to become a teacher, but I also studied politics and I also studied to become an architect, so at 21 I had a nice job and my own house, but I was lonely… and that's where I found my future wife to be." Carver said smiling sadly.

"If I remember correctly I was working as a banker back then, it was just a normal day the first time I saw her. Hell even the first time I saw her I really had no idea I would end up marrying her." He admitted.

"Who was she?" Clementine asked.

"Her name was Samantha Jackson, and she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen." Carver smiled at the memory of her beloved "Like I said, I was on my job as a banker back then, and she came to me without a warning." Carver remembered.

 _ **Flashback 1997**_

 _A young William Carver was sitting on his chair, signing paper work and working on his computer (a Compaq Deskpo 4000N)._

 _The day looked like any other day, nothing much seemed to be happening out of the ordinary._

 _Until one young lady went to his desk, she was about 26 years (10 years older than carver), she had beautiful black skin, chocolate colored eyes and long ebony hair._

 _Carver noticed her "Can I help you miss?"_

 _The woman grabbed a chair and sited it "Yes I would like to open a bank account."_

 _Carver nodded in understanding "Name please."_

" _Samantha Leslie Jackson." She introduced herself._

 _Carver let out a chuckle "Do your friend ever called you Sam L. Jackson?"_

 _Samantha smiled "They have called me that ever since I saw Pulp Fiction with them. Do you like Pulp Fiction?" Samantha asked._

 _Carver nodded "Love it, it's one of my favorite movies, right next to Scarface." Carver said._

" _I like that one too, although in terms of movie director I always preferred James Cameron." Samantha argued "I loved the movie Aliens, even if it wasn't has scary or atmospheric as the first one."_

 _They kept talking about movies and sharing laughs together. Until Carver remembered what he was suppose to do "But anyway, can I'm gonna need your ID number." Carver said._

 _Samantha gave Carver her ID number. And with that Carver was able to finish opening her new bank account._

" _So here you go, I thank you for trusting our bank with your savings." Carver thanked._

" _I'm the one who should be thanking you." Samantha smiled._

" _If you need anything else with your account, you just need to ask and we'll make it happen." Carver said._

" _Will do." Samantha said before leaving._

 **Present time.**

"That's a funny way to meet someone." Clementine said,

Carver chuckled "I know, and the fact that she would become my future wife, makes it funnier." Carver admitted.

"But how did you two fell in love?" Clementine asked.

"We didn't exactly fell in love at first sight, in fact after that day I didn't saw her for 4 months." Carver admitted.

"Then how did you two fell in love?" Clementine insisted

"It was at the movie theater, of all places." He started "At the debut of James Cameron Titanic."

 _ **Flashback 1997 at the movie theater in Atlanta.**_

 _Carver was happy, not only he had a great day at the office but also because he was going to see the new James Cameron movie._

 _The movie was about the 1912 cruise disaster Titanic, and Carver couldn't wait to see James Cameron vision of it._

 _When Carver entered the movie theater, there was a huge line at the ticket boot, I guess that he wasn't the only one eager to see the new hit movie of the year._

 _He got on the line and waited._

 _But then he noticed someone quite familiar in front of him._

 _It was Samantha "Excuse me ma'am are you Samantha Jackson?" Carver asked._

 _She turned around, when she saw Carver she smiled " Oh hey! You're that banker guy, that opened me an account." Samantha said "Your name is Carver right?" Samantha asked._

 _Carver nodded "Yes that's me, but don't have to call me Carver, I prefer to be called Bill."_

" _Well then… Bill. I didn't expect you here." Samantha said._

" _I could say the same."_

" _Oh I wouldn't miss this movie for anything." Samantha said "I mean I grew up with my grandfather telling me stories about the Titanic, and now I can enjoy James Cameron take on the tragedy." Samantha explained._

" _Funny, I'm gonna watch that movie too." Carver said surprised "I'll tell you what why don't we help each other buying the tickets, with that we could watch the movie side by side." Carver proposed-_

 _Samantha raised her bows and gave Carver a seductive smirk "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

 _Carver's face flushed red like a tomato "No… I meant as friends." Carver said embarrassed._

 _Samantha giggled when Carver's face changed color "Alright we can do that." Samantha accepted the proposition._

 _With that they were able to buy tickets and they got seats next to each-other._

 _The movie turned out to be a love story set on the Titanic were a low born young man named Jack meet a high born young woman named Rose and they felt in love with each-other. But (big shock) Rose was already promised to so to me high born guy and her mother hated the fact that her daughter had fallen in love with some low born guy. The story was pretty cliché and some of the characters were too cartoonist. But what made this movie great was the special effect made for the cruise ship were amazing, It really looked like that the Titanic had been brought back to life._

 _Plus the two main characters were great (I mean anything with Leonardo DiCaprio is always gold)._

 _At the end it turned out to be a sad movie, when Jack died on the icy waters of the Atlantic on Rose's arms a lot of the crowd started to sob and cry._

 _Carver looked to his side and he saw Samantha sobbing with tears streaming down her face, Carver wasn't crying but either way he put his hands on top of her hands, and that calmed her a bit._

 _When the movie was done Carver brought Samantha to her place, and she gave him her number._

 _They would hang out more times in the future._

 **Present time.**

Clementine listened to Carver's story and smiled, She found it funny and cute how could two people fall in love on the movie theater of all places.

"That's a funny love story." Clementine commented.

"I know right? To think that she was my client at my job, it truly makes me believe that love can truly bloom in all places." Carver said.

"Do you think love can bloom on a world like this?" Clementine asked.

"I do Clem, when the world goes to shit people don't have much to lose, and some of them are able to find love." Carver explained

"When did you two got married?" Clementine asked.

"Everything at it's time Clem, before I talk about my marriage, I need to talk about this particular date." Carver said "This date happened in 1998 and changed the relation I had with Samantha forever."

 **Flashback to 1998**

 _Carver was driving on his 1998 Chevy with her friend/girlfriend Samantha, they were going on a date, but only Carver knew were they were going._

" _Where are we going Bill?" Samantha asked._

" _It´s a surprise, just wait a little longer." He said "You'll love this is promise." Carver guaranteed._

" _Oh now I'm curious,,, and kinda excited if I'm honest." Samantha said._

 _Carver continued driving for about 20 minutes more. After that he parked._

" _We´re here." Carver announced._

 _Samantha was confused "Here where exactly?" Samantha asked._

" _Look to your left." He said_

 _Samantha did so, but when she looked left her eyes winded and her mouth was gaping open._

 _Right in front of her was a Big Kahuna burger joint (the same burger line made for the movie Pulp Fiction)_

 _ **Author's note- For the record I know that Big Kahuna was a made up fast food chain made only for the movie and that it was referenced in other Tarantino movies, and I know that a Big kahuna was built in 2013 by a fan of Tarantino's work, but for the sake of this joke let's just pretend that it was built in 1998.**_

 _Samantha couldn't hold her smile "Wow… I can't believe that you really went there."_

" _You wanna get in?" Carver asked._

" _Hell yeah I want!" Samantha exclaimed exited._

 _So with that they got out of the car and preside to enter the fast food joint._

 _The inside of the restaurant was basically what any fan of the movie would imagine the restaurant to be, it was a Hawaii themed fast food restaurant._

 _They found an empty table for two and they picked up the menu (it was full of pulp fiction references)._

 _After a while a blond waitress came "Hi there! Welcome to Big Kahuna! Can I get you two lovebirds anything?" The waitress asked._

" _I'll have a royal with cheese and a 5 dollar milkshake." Samantha said._

" _I'll have a royal too and a vanilla coke." Carver said._

 _The waitress smiled "You guys just choose the 'tasty burger', nice!" She said as she wrote down the order "What temperature do you want your burgers, burnt to a crisp or bloody as hell?" The waitress asked._

" _I want my burger burnt to a crisp." Samantha ordered._

" _I want mine bloody as hell." Carver ordered._

" _Thank you guys the burgers will be out in a second." She said before heading to the kitchen._

 _While they waited they looked at the place, it was busy and packed with people (they were lucky to find a free table)._

" _When was this built?" Samantha asked breaking the silent between them._

" _It was opened 6 months ago, by some guy with money who is a big fan of Tarantino's work, he built this place to honor the movie and to honor his love for burgers." Carver explained._

" _Well whoever built it did a fine job., this is exactly how I imagined how the restaurant would look when I saw the movie." Samantha praised._

 _After a little while the waitress came back with the food._

" _Here's the two 'tasty burgers' for the two love birds, a vanilla coke and a 5 dollar milkshake." She said while placing the items on the table._

 _Carver looked at the burger, it was your typical cheese burger with lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup and mayo. But how did it taste?_

 _Samantha was the first one to take a bite of her burger "Hmm this is a tasty burger." Samantha praised._

 _Carver took a bite on his own burger, and he had to agree that was a pretty tasty burger indeed._

 _He then looked over to Samantha and saw her taking a sip of her 5 dollar milkshake._

" _Can I take a sip of that? I really need to know what a 5 dollar milkshake tastes like." Carver asked._

" _Sure help yourself." Samantha said offering him the milkshake._

 _Carver took a small sip of the milkshake and nodded "Goddamn, that's a pretty fuckin' good milkshake. Not worth 5 dollars but it's still pretty fuckin' good."_

 _After they finished eating, they stayed silent for a moment_

" _I'm so glad that you've brought me here." Samantha broke the silence._

" _We've been dating for 5 months now, I needed to do something special." Carver said._

" _Well this is special alright, I fell like I'm being filmed and we're both actors acting on a movie" Samantha commented "All that we need is some cocaine and a dancing." Samantha added,_

 _Carver chuckled "I wouldn't mind the dancing, but I'll have to pass on the cocaine."_

 _Samantha let out a chuckle herself._

" _But anyway I think I'm done." Samantha announced._

" _Me too." Carver said looking at his empty burger wrap._

" _I guess I'll pay the bill." Samantha said grabbing the wallet._

" _No! Let me pay it." Carver offered._

" _Oh! What a gentleman," Samantha said mocking a bit-_

 _So with that Carver payed the bill like a gentleman (30 dollars but whatever.)_

 _They got out of the restaurant._

" _I really had a great, you can leave me at my place." Samantha said._

 _On the trip to Samantha's place, no words were shared between them._

 _After 30 minutes they arrived._

" _Well, this is it, I hope you had a good time, I sure as hell had." Carver said._

 _But Samantha was not done yet "You know I'm not tired yet, would ypu like to come for some… hot coffee?" Samantha asked._

 _Carver was confused, he knew that those words had a different meaning but he couldn't put his finger on it. But either way he couldn't refuse an offer of her friend/girlfriend._

" _Sure, why not." Carver said unsecured._

" _Great! Let´s get inside." Samantha said._

 _With that they got out of the car and entered her house._

 _ **Present Time.**_

Carver smiled at the memory of her beloved wife.

That little joke with the date at the Big Kahuna really did took their relationship to the next level.

Clementine understood that his date had changed their relation, but she didn't understood the the hot coffee part.

"What happened inside her house?" Clementine asked.

Carver was not expecting the question.

"Well honey me and her had… some hot coffee." Carver said, his face blushing red with embarrassment.

But then again that was one hell of a good hot coffee.

 _ **Flashback 1998, Samantha's house.**_

 _Samantha opened her house door and let Carver in._

 _Her house was modern and well cleaned._

" _Can you make the coffee Bill?" She asked "I gotta go grab something._

" _Sure." Carver said._

 _Samantha went to her room and Carver went on to make the coffee._

" _Hey Samantha! What kinda coffee do you prefer?" Carver asked._

" _I'll take a espresso intense." Samantha said from her room._

 _With that Carver made two espresso intense, when he finished making them he could hear footsteps coming from behind him._

" _Is the coffee ready?" Samantha's voice asked from behind._

" _Yes ma'am, It´s right about done..." Carver said while facing Samantha._

 _But when he faced Samantha his eyes widen and his mouth gaped open._

 _There in front of him was a topless Samantha, the only clothes that she was wearing were some black panties._

 _Carver took a moment to truly appreciate how beautiful she truly was, Her breast were firm and big (but not to big, they had the perfect size), her legs were long and shiny, her lips looked so soft and her hips were pretty wide (but not to wide)._

" _Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" She asked with a seductive look on her face._

" _Uh… the coffee is ready." Carver said handing the coffee hover to her (his hands were shaking)_

 _They slowly drank their coffee silently without saying a word to each other, there was a some what awkward silence in the air._

 _When Samantha had finished her coffee, she placed the empty mug on the table._

" _You know Bill." Samantha started. "I really appreciate what you've been doing with me and I'm not just talking about today." She continued._

" _There's no need to thank me." Carver assured_

 _Samantha shook her head "No I really need to thank you, for everything. I fell like…" She began "Wow! This is gonna sound cliché, but I fell like that we are… meant to be." Samantha finally said._

" _Is there something on your mind?" Carver asked._

" _Samantha reached out and caressed Carver's beard cheek "Would you like to spend the night?"_

 _When she said those words, whatever resistance Carver had against his urges was gone when he heard that._

 _Carver slowly reached out for her and Samantha wrapped her arms around Carver´s neck._

 _They shared a long kiss on each others lips._

 _While kissing Samantha's hands went for his shirt, she unbutton it leaving Carver bare chested._

 _Not breaking the kiss, her hands went for his pants, she unbutton them leaving Carver on his underwear._

 _With that they broke the kiss._

 _Her hands went for his underwear, she started to caressing his member (not taking the underwear off)._

 _Carver grunted in pleasure at her touch._

" _That´s a big boy ain't it?" She said seductively._

" _Would you like to see the rest?" Carver asked._

" _In my room big boy." she winked at him._

" _Yes ma'am." Carver said before picking Samantha up and leading her to her room._

 _When they got into the room, Carver placed Samantha on her bed and he got on top of her. He started kissing her neck, Samantha groaned at the felling._

 _He then stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes "Do you really want this?" Carver asked._

 _When Carver asked that question, Samantha's expression became sad and at the verge of tears._

" _What´s wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Carver asked confused._

 _She shook her head "No, it's not you Bill… it's just that I've been all alone in this empty house for four years, and in these 5 moths that have passed have been the best ones I ever had." Samantha explained "I don't wanna be alone no more, I wanna have someone on my side when I wake up, I want some 'human contact', but most of all I want… a family." Samantha finally said._

 _Carver reached out and caressed her cheek, whipping away a silent tear that escaped from her left eye._

" _You don't have to be alone anymore" Carver began "I'll always be here for you. Always." Carver guaranteed._

 _Samantha smiled "Just take me right now Bill."_

" _Yes ma'am."_

 _After that Carver took off his underwear and Samantha stripped her panties and spread her legs._

 _For the next 45 minutes Carver and Samantha made love. They started with a missionary position, Carver was on top of Samantha thrusting his member in and out of her. Then they changed position and Samantha got on top of him and started riding him hard and fast._

 _They continued with the position until Samantha felt it. "Oh Bill! It's coming Bill I fell it don't stop!" Samantha moaned._

" _Me too!"Carver groaned._

 _After that it finally had happened. Both Carver and Samantha ejaculated at the same time._

 _Samantha rested her head on his chest, they were both sweaty and tired._

" _Bill." Samantha called._

" _Yes?" Carver asked._

" _I love you." She said._

" _I love you too." Carver said as well._

" _Will you marry me?" Samantha proposed._

" _I should be the one saying that." Carver chuckled._

" _But will you?" Samantha asked again._

" _I will." Carver said "But will marry me?" Carver asked (but he already knew the answer._

 _Samantha looked at him straight in the eyes "I will." She said before sharing a final kiss and went to sleep._

 **Present time**.

Carver obviously didn't told Clementine about the sex part, he basically told her that hey had coffee and that they decided to get married after the coffee (it was fine coffee indeed).

"So you two had coffee and decided to get married right away?" Clementine asked a bit confused.

"I know it sounds weird darling, but then again me and my wife weren't the most normal couple." Carver tried to justify.

"I guess so." Clementine said still a little confused "Then what happened next?"

"Well after that day we got married after 2 months of preparation." Carver remembered.

 _ **Flashback 1998 at a church.**_

 _After 2 months of preparations, it finally came the big day._

 _Carver was about to get married to the woman he most loved in this world._

 _The church they choose was a simple church nothing too fancy, and it was big enough for Carver's family and Samantha's family._

 _Everything was payed by Theodore Jack Carver (Carver's father) which was both good and bad._

 _Good because that meant that Carver and Samantha would have more money for the honey moon._

 _And it was bad because everything else besides the cake and the church was payed has cheap as it could be._

 _The flowers were made of plastic, the food consisted on your typical cocktail wienies and cheese crackers and chips and Theodore had filled bottles of expensive fine vintage wine left overs from other parties with cheap wine. It felt like the wedding was planned and bought by J, Jonah Jameson from the Spiderman movies (the second one)._

 _But either way they were not there to eat, they were there to finally be reunited for life._

 _Just like any other wedding the bride and the husband would meet at the altar were the priest would declare them as husband and wife._

 _Carver was on a dressing room dressing his James Bond type suit._

 _He then heard a knock on the door._

" _Who is it?" Carver asked._

" _It's your old man!"_

" _The door is open." Carver said._

 _The door open and there entered Theodore Carver and Diane Carver (Carver's mother)._

 _Carver got up "Hi mom, hi dad."_

 _His mother was the first one to talk "Oh William you look so handsome in that suit." She said adjusting his son's bow tie._

" _You look like a true American James Bond." Theodore praised "You gonna need a electrical fence to keep your woman off of you after the wedding!" He joked._

 _Carver chuckled at his dad's humor while Diana just rolled her eyes "Jack be nice."_

" _Am I lying? I mean look at our boy, any lady would be craving for a piece of him." Theodore commented with a laugh "But anyway, Diana why don't you go check on the bride or something, I need to talk to our son alone."_

 _Diana nodded and got out of the room._

" _William, come here boy let me take a good look at you." Theodore said before placing his hand on Carver's cheek "Look at you boy. But I guess you ain't much of a boy now, you're an exact image of myself when I was your age, except for the eyes, those are..."_

" _My mother's eyes, I know that dad:" Carver said finishing his father's sentence._

 _Theodore gave him a sad smile "You're a smart guy William, you've always been." He praised "I've had my ups and downs during my life, from graduating, to my father getting on that car crash and paralyzing him from the waist down, to having to turn a bunch of sorry excuses into soldiers back in Vietnam and when I meet your mother" Theodore talked about his ups and downs of his life "But my greatest achievement them all was you son, you're my greatest and proudest achievement" Theodore said having a tear escaping from his left eye._

 _Carver wiped his father's tear "Come on dad there's no need for that."_

" _You're right, this is suppose to be a happy day, there's no room for my sob story." Theodore said recomposing himself "I may not live to see my grandchildren born, but remember what I always tell you William, if you see yourself in a situation were your friends ans family are in danger, don't be afraid to step out of the line, no matter how bad or fucked up your actions may seem, just make sure that those said actions are beneficial for those close to you, because at the end that's all that matters, and that guilty felling that you have at the moment will disappear when you realize that you just saved you're family." Theodore told that sentence that Carver had heard countless times on his childhood "Because at the end the safety of your family or your group is all that matters at the end." Theodore finished._

 _Carver always felt inspired every time he hears those wise words._

 _But then a knock on the door was heard "Hey Bill it's time."_

" _Well time for the ceremony, I'll bring your bride to the altar." Theodore said._

 _With that made his way towards the church's altar, there all his friends and family members were reunited (including Samantha's). On the center of the altar was a priest dressed in withe robes._

 _The suddenly the main door opened, everybody stand up and there she was, Samantha Jackson on a elegant with wedding dress, she looked as beautiful as ever._

 _She slowly made her way to the altar with a smile on her face._

 _When she arrived at the altar the priest opened the bible "Brothers and sisters, we are here today to reunite husband and wife in holy ceremony." The priest started._

 _While the priest continued talking Samantha and Carver were whispering to each other._

" _You look beautiful." Carver whispered._

" _You too handsome." She whispered back. "I heard your dad payed for everything."_

 _Carver let out a silent chuckle "That explains the plastic flowers, and the fake caviar."_

" _And the fine vintage wine bottles filled with cheap wine." Samantha added "I don't know what the future holds for us Bill, but as long as I'm with you I couldn't give a damn." Samantha whispered._

" _We'll be fine Leslie, I promise."_

" _I need to tell you one more thing Bill." Samantha said_

" _What is it?" Carver asked._

" _I'm pregnant."_

 _Carver couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father. Better late then never._

 _After a while the ceremony was close to the end._

" _William Bill Carver will you take this woman to be your bride?" The priest asked._

" _I do." He said._

 _The priest then turned to Samantha "Samantha Leslie Jackson, will you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked._

" _I do." She said._

" _The I here declare you husband and wife until death takes you apart." The priest announced "If any of the people present wishes to say something, speak now or forever be silent."_

 _Nobody said anything._

" _Well then, everything seems to be in order, you may kiss the bride." The priest gave authorization._

 _The newly wed wife and husband tuned to each other and gave a big kiss on the lips._

 _The entire church filled with claps, Carver tuned to see his mother crying from happiness and his father, who was crying too but he hid it better._

 _This was indeed the best day of their lives._

 **Present time.**

"After we got married we went to our honey moon." Carver continued telling the story to Clementine "We decided to spend our honey in Europe, For two weeks we traveled all around Europe."

"Your story is beautiful, like one of those fairy tail stories." Clementine said.

"Well it does have it's share of romance… and also tragedy." Carver said.

"How come?" Clementine asked.

"My father died two months after the wedding, I found out that he had liver cancer." Carver began "And my mom died a week after from a heart attack." Carver continued "It was hard for me at first to digest it all, my father was my hero, he was the one that I became the leader I am today, and my mother was always nice and caring."

Clementine understood what Carver felt, she could still remember how devastated she was when she saw her parents as walkers.

"But I had Samantha, and she helped me get over it." Carver said.

"Like how you helped me get over my parent's death?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah kinda like that honey." Caver confirmed "Anyway, with the money that was heritage tome by my mom and dad, we bought a house close to the city of Atlanta with enough room for me. My wife and any future children." Carver said "And after 7 months it finally my wife's pregnancy came to an end."

 _ **Flashback to 1999**_

 _Carver was nervous and filled with anxiety, this was the day were he was going to see his child._

 _This is what happened, he was working like any other day, and then suddenly his phone rang. It was Samantha, she was telling Carver that she was at the hospital and that her waters had just broke._

 _Carver immediately stopped whatever he was doing, he got off his work building and called for a cap._

 _And he was in a hurry "Faster! Faster goddammit!"_

" _I'm going as fast as I can!" The man in the cap said._

" _Look I'll pay for whatever tickets you get! Now step on it!" Carver shouted._

" _Ok man if you say so." The driver said before stepping on the pedal._

 _After 7 minutes they arrived at the hospital._

 _Carver took the money from his wallet without looking "Keep the change." He said before he got out of the cap._

" _Are you sure man, I mean you're giving me a 500 dollar bill." He said, but when he turned around, Carver was already gone "Oh well more money for me."_

 _Carver ran towards the hospital's balcony "I'm here to see Samantha Jackson!"_

" _Third floor, door seven."  
_

" _Thank you." Carver ran to the elevator._

 _When he got to the third floor he could hear his wife's pained screams._

 _When he opened door seven, there she was laid on one of those hospital beds and she had doctors around her._

" _Excuse me sir but you can't enter yet." One of the doctors said._

" _I'm her husband dammit!" Carver protested._

 _Samantha noticed him, but she was furious at him (probably because of the pain) "There you are you fucking asshole! You did this to me, you're the reason why I'm in pain right now!"_

" _Yes I love you too honey." Carver said._

" _FUCK YOU!" Samantha shouted._

" _Sir your wife is behaving very well, just wait outside." The doctor said._

 _With that Carver ended up having to wait outside the door, for 40 minutes he stand there listening to his wife screams._

 _Until suddenly his wife let out a louder scream, then silence and then a wonderful sound._

 _A baby crying._

 _Carver peeked through the window and the doctor holding a crying newborn baby._

 _After the doctors cut the baby's umbilical cord and cleaned it up, Carver entered and saw his wife holding the baby and a smile on her face._

" _Congratulations Mr Carver, you're now the father of a healthy baby boy." The doctor announced._

 _Carver smiled with pride "Can I have a time alone with my wife and son?" Carver asked._

 _The doctor nodded and left the room._

 _Carver was proud of his wife "What should we name him?"_

" _How about Jake, like your father?"_

 _Carver was touched "Jake Leslie Carver." Carver said "I like it."_

 _They finally felt like a true family._

 **Present time.**

"After my son was born." Carver continued with his story the next following years were the best of my life. Jake was a good and obedient boy, he never got into fights, he had a lot of friends and he loved movies just like me and his mother." Carver continued "Going to the cinema was always our favorite hobby. Everything was like a dream… until everything went to shit."

Clementine knew that Carver was about to get to the part of the begging of the end.

"What did you do when the walkers appeared?" Clementine asked.

"Me and my wife decided to hold up inside our house, I was convinces that this was just a temporary situation and since we were close to the city I thought that staying I our house was the best place." Carver told Clementine "And it was for some time, the other houses had food if we need it, my car had gas and if the walkers passed by we just needed to hid in the house and be silent until they went away. I never had nobody trying to loot our home, mostly because everybody else had ran of to find their family members."

"Then you and you're family were fine?" Clementine asked.

"We were for 3 weeks, but the worst part wasn't even the walkers, the biggest problem was the relationship between my wife." Carver said.

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked confused.

"When the dead started to walk, me and my wife started to fight with each other. Try to guess why honey." Carver said.

Clementine thought for a second before revealing her answer "You wanted to teach Jake how to use a gun, but Samantha didn't agree with that."

Carver shook his head "No honey, this is gonna sound weird but back then I was the one who didn't want my son to use guns."

 _ **Flashback one year.**_

 _It has been 15 days since the dead rose from the grave, the streets were empty, cars were abandoned and looted, sometimes walkers would roam the area._

 _Houses were empty too, except one._

 _The Carver family were holed up in their house, they were able to barricade the doors and windows with wooden planks, the house was secured, but that didn't help diminish the tension between Samantha and Carver._

 _And once again they were fighting._

" _You can't be serious." Carver said._

" _I am serious Bill!" Samantha argued,_

" _Look, we're not having this conversation again, my son will not get a hold of a gun and that's final!" Carver argued back._

" _Goddammit, you're not even listening to me!" Samantha shouted._

" _What you're suggesting is that my son will learn how to shoot guns, something that no boy of his age should do. What about when the military roles in and starts to clean this mess? I don't want my son to spent the rest of his childhood with these influences." Carver argued back._

" _You are delusional Bill, what makes you think that the military will roll in? Like this house, what makes you believe that this house will stand still?" Samantha asked._

" _It as been standing and it will be until the Military gets here." Carver continued._

 _Samantha got tired of this "I can't deal with this right now, I'm going to bed!" She said before spuning around and going to bed, before she stopped again "I care about our_ _son Bill, about our family!"_

" _I know you do I have no doubts_ of that." Carver said.

"Then don't judge me, I'm just trying to do the best for our son." Samantha said "You might think that you're safe in this house, but what if anything happens to us Bill, how will our child survive out there?" Samantha asked "Think about that Bill!" Samantha finally said before heading towards the bedroom.

"Dad?" Asked the voice that belonged to the family's 12 year old son.

"Go to bed Jake, everything is fine." Carver lied, everything was not fine.

"Why are you and mom always fighting?" Jake asked.

Carver bowed to his son's height "Me and your mom just don't agree on how to manage this situation."

"Mom wants me to learn on how to use a gun."

"There's no need for that, the military is going to roll in any day now, and we can have our lives back to normal." Carver assured his son. "And I'll tell you what, when this is over, we'll go to the movies."

Jake smiled "I'd like that." Jake said before hugging his father.

" _Just remember this son, me and your mother will always love you. Always."_

 _ **A week later.**_

 _Carver went out to find some supplies and medication for his family, he took a little while longer to return back home._

 _He opened the door and the first thing that he saw was a trail of blood that followed to the chicken._

 _Carver's stomach dropped when he saw the blood "Samantha? Jake?" Carver called out._

 _He followed the blood trail and when he entered the kitchen he discovered an horrific scenery._

 _There were two dead walkers on the floor, both of them had their skulls crushed and right next to them was a bloody baseball bat. But there were no signs of either Samantha or Jack._

 _Carver was getting worried "Samantha, Jake! Where are you?"_

" _H-here Bill." Called out a weak voice from the living room._

 _Carver sprinted to the living room to find his wife sited on the floor against the wall, her face and clothes were covered in walker blood._

" _Samantha thank god, what the hell happened?" Carver asked._

" _I left the back door opened and those two walkers got inside, but I wasted those motherfuckers." Samantha said._

 _Carver was relieved to know that his wife was ok_

 _But then he remembered something "Wait a minute, where's Jake?"_

 _Tears started to escape freely from Samantha's eyes as she pointed to a corner at the living room._

 _When Carver turned around his heart sunk, there in front of him was his boy laid on the floor dead, with a bloody rag covering his face._

" _W-what happened!?" Carver asked in panick._

" _I-I was too distracted killing off the first one, I didn't realize that the second one was coming for our son." Samantha sobbed "Our son didn't know what to do."_

 _Reality hit Carver, if his son knew how to use a weapon then maybe he would be alive right now._

" _This is all my fault." Carver declared._

" _No Bill, it's not." Samantha said._

" _It is, if I had just listened to you, then maybe our boy wouldn't be laid in this floor dead!" Carver said with tears escaping from his eyes._

" _And if I didn't had left the back door opened, then maybe those two walkers wouldn't have gotten in!" Samantha said "We're both responsible for this Bill."_

 _Carver was lost, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do._

" _What are we gonna do?" Carver asked._

" _I think you realize now that there's no military coming, we're on our on." Samantha declared "I don't know what the future holds for you Bill, but must fight, promise me that you'll fight."_

 _Carver was confused now "You mean us right?"_

 _Samantha shocked her head "No Bill, it's gonna be just you." She said before lifting her shirt revealing a bite mark on her side._

 _The world around Carver seemed to vanish "Oh Christ."_

" _Oops, right?" She said "One of the fuckers got the best of me."_

" _I-i have some medicine, maybe I can..."_

" _Bill, stop and listen to me for one last time!" She said with more tears streaming from her eyes "I'm done Bill, this is the end of the line for me."_

 _Carver didn't know what to do, his son was dead and his wife was dying, what was the point of moving on._

" _I-i don't know if I can't keep on going." Bill said now with tears freely flowing from his eyes._

" _You can and you will Bill." Samantha said "I know it's hard, and things are going to just get harder, but you need to keep going, don't you dare use me or our boy as a reason for your dead."_

" _I don't have a family no more, what's the point of continuing if I don't have a reason to keep fighting." Carver said._

" _Then go out there, find another reason to keep fighting." Samantha said "You're gonna die from something Bill, but don't you dare take your own life, because you can't do it anymore. Make sure that you die fighting like you always did. Promise me Bill, just promise." Samantha begged._

 _Carver sniffed and sobbed, but he nodded "I promise."_

 _Samantha gave him one last smile "Thank you Bill, thank for everything and thank you for you to make these last years the best ones of my life."_

 _Carver bowed down and gave his dying wife one last kiss._

" _I won't allow you to become one those things." Carver said._

" _Then be quick." Samantha said._

 _Carver grabbed a revolver from a table and pointed at his bitten bride._

" _I love you." Carver said._

" _I love you too Bill." Those were Samantha's last words before Carver had pulled the trigger._

 **Present time.**

A single tear escaped from Carver's eye when he told that part of his story, he quickly whipped it off and resumed his story.

"After I shoot my wife I buried Samantha and my boy at the backyard, grabbed what I could get and drove off." Carver continued.

Clementine now understood why Carver was the way he was, he needed to fight for something and this community was the answer to all of that.

"After a week driving I stumbled upon this community, there were people there, but there was no leader, so I became that leader, and what you see around you honey, it's a result of my leadership." Carver finished his story "Listen honey, what happen to my son, won't happen to you. I'll make damn well sure of that!"

"I want to fight for this community too." Clementine said.

"Then beginning from tomorrow, I'll start training you to become a leader." Carver said "We're gonna show those other workers that you're not just some little girl to be bossed around."

"I'm ready Bill." Clementine said confident.

"I know you are honey." Carver said proud. "Now get some sleep honey, we're gonna have a lot of work tomorrow."

Clementine got up from the chair and exited Carver's office, she went to her room and went to sleep.

She did not know what tomorrow would be like.

 **Author note**

 **I am so sorry for taking this long to make this chapter (4 months!), I had a difficult time deciding a backstory that wasn't a cliché bomb.**

 **I promise that I'll release the next chapters as fast as I can, and that I'll never give up on this story.**

 **I've also been working on new stories, so stay tuned.**

 **And if you have the time make sure to check on my new story "My grandfather is a crazy scientist" it's a Rick and Morty and The walking dead fanfinction were Clementine is Rick's granddaughter.**

 **See you next time (and don't forget to review)**


	5. Chapter 5- basic training

**On the previous chapter we discover Carver's past story.**

 **Now Clementine's gonna start her training to become the future leader.**

 **But how is the Cabin's group gonna react to that.**

 **We're about to find out.**

 **Chapter 5- Basic training.**

Clementine woke up with a new perspective. She was laying on her bed thinking about the previous night.

She now truly respected Carver, she found out that Carver was nothing more than a father and husband who lost everything when the walkers appeared, he and Clementine were not so different after all. They both lost the ones they loved, they both made a mistake that might or might not be the cause of their loved ones death and they both had to start all over.

And Bill rose to the occasion and became the leader of this community. Now it was time for Clementine to get rise to the occasion.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

It was Bonnie "Wakey wakey city mouse, it's time to go to work." Bonnie said on a friendly tone.

Clementine got off the bed and opened the door, just to find the smiling ginger.

"There you are city mouse, are you ready to work?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, what are we doing today?" Clementine asked.

"Well first we're gonna go fill up some magazines at the armory." Bonnie said.

"Again?" Clementine asked with a bored voice.

"Well those magazines aren't gonna fill themselves. But I see your point city mouse, sometimes I wish I could do more." Bonnie said "But anyway follow me."

So with that Clementine followed Bonnie.

On their way to the armory they saw everybody doing their respective jobs, Wyatt was was doing his guard post with Vince and (they were both armed with AK-47's), they saw clementine and happily waved at her, clementine answered by waving back.

They continued walking until Clementine spotted George, who approached her with a friendly smile.

"Good morning George." Clementine greeted.

"Hi there Clem." He greeted as well "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, the beds are far better then in the PEN." Clementine said.

"I can't agree with you more, I fell sorry for those who still sleep on it… I'm looking at you Bonnie." He said eyeing Bonnie,

Bonnie smiled at that "It ain't exactly a suite's bed, but I've sleep on worst places on my younger days."

It was truth, a few years back when Bonnie was addicted to heroin, she sometimes would wake up in some alley way, sometimes with her pockets empty. But now a days that was nothing but ancient personal history, on this new world ancient history matters nothing, what mattered was if you could survive or not, if you had what it takes to push it to the limit.

But then George's expression changed from happy to a concerned one "I saw you going to Carver's office yesterday night."

Clementine didn't expected that "You did?"

George knew why Clementine was sad, he was present when she found Omid and Christa on the bathroom of the gas station, in fact he was the one who dig their shallow graves and buried them.

He had never seen Clementine like that, she looked completely devastated, but now she looked far better, it made George wonder, what happened on that office?

"Yesterday you were devastated, but now you seem better." George said.

"I needed to talk to someone about… them, and Carver was the best one." Clementine said.

"Let it looks like he was able to cheer you up. Hope you don't mind me askin' what he told you?" George asked curious.

"Sorry but I can't tell you… It's a secret." She said.

"Well whatever he told you, I'm glad that made you happy." George said with coming back to the happy expression "Make sure you keep that secret safe."

"I will." Clementine nodded.

Then suddenly and angry voice could be heard on the back.

"Hey George!" It was Troy and Luke was with him, but he wasn't angry.

"Instead of chit chat, how about you come here and help defend this fence!" Troy shouted again.

"Come on Troy, lay off." Luke said.

"Mind you own goddamned business Luke!" Troy snapped at him.

George let out a frustrated sigh "Dipshit, can't do anything right on his own!" He cursed under his breath "Alright troy I'm comin'!"

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"I gotta go help this asshole, see you later then Clem." George said before leaving.

After that, Clementine and Bonnie went back on their way towards the armory, but on their way, they found Shel and her little sister Becca. Shel was nice and she always tries to help everyone (Clem included), but Becca seems to have a problem with everyone (especially Clem and Sarah), in Becca's mind, she saw Clem as nothing but a little girl who couldn't do anything right, when in reality Becca wasn't as good as she claimed to be, Clem usually ignored her but sometimes she just wished that she could just punch her in that mocking face of her.

They eventually reached the armory, inside was Reggie.

"Oh, hi guys." Reggie greeted the duo smiling.

"Mornin' Reggie, so what are we doin' today?" Bonnie asked.

"Same thing as always, we're filling up magazines." Reggie said.

For the next 45 minutes, the trio filled gun magazines with bullets, from pistols to automatic weapons.

Clem knew the importance of this job, but she just wished that she could do more than this, she knew she could do more.

She wanted to help the adults fortify the fence, she wanted to go on watches and on more supply runs, she also wanted to learn how to fire a riffle despite her size.

But at the end of the day Carver was the only one who truly understood he and the only one who looked at her with equal eyes, the rest still saw her as a little girl.

But that was hopefully about to change.

"So Clem, George told me that you were sad yesterday." Reggie said.

"City mouse found out she lost two of her friends." Bonnie told Reggie with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clem, I know how that fells." Reggie said "I had a group once Clem, but… it didn't work out, they all died on a raid to our camp." He started telling the story "After that I found this community and it's been my home since then. But anyway, how are you felling now?"

"I went to talk to Bill about it, I fell much better now." Clementine said.

"I'm glad to hear that Clem, I'm glad to know that Bill helped you with your problem, even if he's being a little bit of a hardass lately." Reggie admitted.

"He's just looking out for the group." Clementine said giving Reggie a slight glare.

"I know Clem, but I just feel like he's been too rigid lately. He's not like the Bill I first knew years ago." Reggie tried to justify himself.

But Reggie was right about that. Bill used to be way more relaxed before and he sometimes even let the workers rest, or take a day off. But not anymore.

Food and supplies were and are still an abundance in the community, but nothing lasts forever, and when the supplies around the area became more difficult to find, Bill decided to do a policy on the distribution of food.

The workers would only get the amount of supplies that corresponded to the amount of work they do. And there were no more easy rest, no more "Day's off", everyone had to work the same, no matter the age or condition there were in.

And this policy was actually well received with most of the workers. They knew the importance of their work and this actually helped speed up the velocity of the workers. With that they where able to fortify the fence a lot faster and better and they were starting to work on the solar panels up on the community's roof.

But this policy also had it's share of non followers, and those were Luke, Nick, Carlos and Marie.

Luke didn't agree with the way Carver ran the community, they both have opposite ideas on how to ran it. While Luke was the typical cool guy who thinks that everyone should have the same amount of food despise their different amount of work (obviously that would never work entirely).

Nick basically agreed with what Luke says. Plus he was lazy.

Carlos didn't like the fact that this policy included her daughter, Sarah obviously couldn't work the same rate as the others.

Marie was kinda like Nick, but she simply didn't like the changes.

Clem could try to understand their reasons, especially Carlos's because of Sarah's "condition".

But the rest just sounded like Little children nagging about them not having the latest toy or like some elderly people who couldn't take criticism or change, or even like some drunken lazy bumps who didn't want to work, but they wanted to get paid either way.

It wasn't really too hard for Clem to understand that in order for a group to survive for a long time it needed a strong and fair leader, because in this new world the good guys were always the ones who endangered the others and also they were the ones who would never made it out alive.

"I think he's been pretty fair with his new policy." Clementine said, defending Carver's point.

Bonnie nodded "I agree with you Clem, it's just sometimes people, have a hard time accepting changes."

"I just miss, how things were before, things were far easier." Reggie said.

"Things can't always be easy." Clementine said.

"Still, it's better to be here then outside." Bonnie said.

With that, for the next 20 minutes they worked in complete silence, there really wasn't anything else to talk about.

After that Bonnie's talkie buzzed "Hey Bonnie, you in there?" The voice of Tavia called.

"Loud and clear, what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Take Clementine to the fence, close to the comic shop." Tavia said.

"What for?" Bonnie asked.

"Just bring her here!" Tavia scold at Bonnie for questioning her.

Bonnie sighted "Alright, we'll be in there in a second" Bonnie said before shutting the talkie off.

"Looks like my job here is done." Clementine said.

"Yeah looks like you'll be working on the fence." Reggie said.

"I hope it's not the usual nail delivery." Clementine said.

"We'll see city mouse, maybe they'll have something different for you to do." Bonnie said.

With that they exited the armory and went to the fence.

On the fence there were people working and guarding the fence.

Clementine recognized those people.

Pete, Alvin and Nick were working on the fence, nailing wooden planks and also the windows of the stores.

On the work of watching the workers, were Luke, Alvin, Troy and Russel armed with the signature AK-47.

The duo was greeted by George "Hello again Clementine. So are you ready to work?"

Clementine smiled and nodded.

George then turned to Bonnie "You can go now Bonnie, I got her."

"Well then, see you later city mouse." Bonnie waved before leaving.

"So what am I doing today?" Clementine asked.

"Bill called me, he says he wants you to start helping on the fence." George said.

"Like what?" Clementine asked.

"Well he says that he wants you to start helping the workers fortifying the fence." George said.

This was exactly what she wanted, it wasn't exactly something super important, but It was a beginning. She know that she could trust Carver, it would be only a matter of time before she would start making important decisions.

"What should I do?" Clementine asked.

"Talk to Alvin, he'll teach you everything." George said.

With that Clementine went to see Alvin who was hammering some nails to a wooden board.

When Alvin noticed Clementine, he stopped hammering and smiled at her.

"Hello there Clem, I heard that you're working with us today."

"I am." She nodded "What should I do?" Clementine asked.

"It's simple." He started by grabbing a wooden board "You grab the board, then you grab your hammer and nail, and you nail the board to the fence, like wise." He says before nailing a board to the fence, demonstrating it.

"Think you can do this?" Alvin asked.

"I think I can." Clementine said.

"Well then you can start, if you need any help just ask." Alvin said.

With that Clementine began the first step to becoming a more useful worker.

Although she had to admit the job was harder than it looked. First of all her size didn't exactly help her, some of the boards were just as big as her, so she had to hols them with two hands.

So Alvin helped Clementine, while she nailed the boards, Alvin would hold them.

It worked, but it slowed down Alvin's work and it also made Clem realize that her age was not her only weakness, it was also her size and her lack of strength.

Time seemed to fly with work, before Clem could realize it was almost lunch time. But then something caught her attention.

The noise from the hammering attracted some walkers to the fence, they were starting to bang on the fence.

The fence was solid enough, but it wasn't the sturdiest, for the fence was shaking a bit.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Clementine asked.

"It's just a few walkers Clem, not nearly enough to knock the fence." Russel assured Clem.

"It's just, the fence isn't the sturdiest, I don't fell safe." Clem said.

"You have nothing to worry about, we're keppin' an eye out and if they knock the fence we'll be right her to gun them down Clem. But right now there's no point on wasting bullets." Russel said.

This calmed Clementine down, but she still feel like something should have been done, she would remember to talk to Bill about this.

After a while Tavia came in "Clementine, we've got work for you at the green house."

"Again?" Clementine asked with a bored tone.

Tavia sighed "Yes Clem, I know it's not what you wanna do, but they need you're help there, and I'm just doing as told." Tavia justified.

"It's alright I understand." Clementine said "Thank you for your help Alvin."

"No problem Clem, but remember if you keep practicing, then one day you'll be strong enough to lift and nail those boards by yourself."

With that Clementine was escorted by Tavia to the greenhouse.

When they arrived inside was Sarah, Marie, Shel and Becca.

When shel, Marie and Sarah noticed Clementine, they smiled and waved at her, while Becca simply sneered and went back to her job.

"Hey Clem how are you today?" Shel asked.

"I'm better." She admitted.

"That's good, Luke told us what happened yesterday." Shel said "I just wanted to say that if you need anything, you just need to ask."

"Thank you Shel, I really appreciated." Clementine smiled.

Becca glared at Clementine.

"So what am I doing today?" Clementine asked.

"We're doing the usual, picking up berries, oh and we're also planting some plants today, I guess you could do that today." Marie said.

For the next hour while the other were doing the usual picking berries and clipping dead breeches, Clementine was doing something new, she was planting and watering the plants. Marie explained the right way on how to do it. Apparently Marie used to have a garden back in the day, where she would plant and grow vegetables in order to put some food on the table and also get a little extra money for the house bills.

With Marie's instruction Clementine correctly panted the plants. First she placed the plant inside an empty vase, then she filled the vase with dirt until the plant's root was completely buried, then she grabbed a watering can and started watering her plant and the other plants.

Once again Clem was glad to be doing something different, normally it would be the adults that would be doing this job, it wasn't exactly the most important job, but still she knew if she kept working then she would be starting to make important decisions alongside Bill.

While Clem was distracted with her green work, an argument was about to take palce.

While Becca was doing her job pretty well, Sarah once again like always was having a difficult time doing her job and this time she was shaking a bit.

And this was annoying Becca big time.

"Could you stop shaking and do your job properly, it's getting on my nerves!"

"S-sorry, I'm just trying to do a good job." Sarah said nervous.

"Yeah well guess what? You're still doing a horrible job, I can't believe you can't even the simplest job right!" Becca said angrily.

Clementine was getting tired of hearing her complains and she was getting angry of her always picking on Sarah, she wasn't just gonna stand there and let her friend getting bullied.

"Leave her alone Sarah!"

She looked at Clementine with a glare "Mind your own goddamn business!"

"I'm not just going to stay here and let you pick on Sarah for no reason!" Clementine glared back.

"For no reason?! How is it my fault that she's always acting like a baby!"

Before things could spiral more out of control, Shel decided to intervene.

"Stop with that Becca!" She scold "Sarah hasn't done anything wrong."

"But that's exactly what I mean, she hasn't done anything! I'm sick and tired of working with people who act like little kids!" Becca said.

Sarah was sad and Clementine could see that she was on the verge of tears.

So Clementine took her hand and whispered "Just ignore her Sarah, you're doing the best you can, like we all are."

These words didn't heal all the wounds but it helped band aid "Thanks you Clem."

But then Becca said something that caught Clementine's attention.

"I don't know why should I even bother with them, they probably never had to do anything to survive out there!"

Clementine glared at her "You don't know anything about me."

"Oh really? Well let me tell you what I know, I know that you're nothing but a big baby who somehow got Bill's sympathies!" Becca said angrily "I really don't know what Bill sees in you, it should be me going out on supply runs not you!"

"Because Bill knows me, and because he knows what I can do." Clementine said "What can you do, have you even fired a gun before?"

Becca glared at her "Have YOU?"

"I had to kill someone dear to me!" Clementine told.

This caught some people by surprise, because Clem had never told that to anyone.

But Becca was not impressed "Oh your such a baby! Besides I bet that you caused his death!" Becca teased.

This hit a nerve, Clementine lost control she grabbed the nearest vase "SHUT UP!" She hissed before trowing at Becca.

The vase didn't hit her (Becca was able to duck in time).

Shel, Marie and Sarah were shocked, they never had seen Clementine acting that way.

Becca on the other hand was furious "You bitch!" She hissed before charging at Clem.

Before anyone could react Becca punched Clementine on the face and then got on top of her and started slapping her face.

Clementine put her arms on a defensive position trying to block Becca's strikes.

Before anyone could stop them, a voice loud as a thunder did.

"YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

Becca stopped slapping Clementine when she realized who it was.

It was Carver standing on the entrance with a glare on his face scanning the scene.

Becca and Clementine got off the floor (Clementine was bleeding form her nose)

"What's going on here?" Carver asked with a raised brow.

"She started it!" Both girls replied at the same time.

Carver noticed Clementine's bloody nose "Why were you hitting Clementine?"

"She threw a vase at me!" Becca said.

Carver then noticed the broken vase "Is that true Clementine?"

"She started it!" She replied crossing her arms.

Carver had enough "I want you two in my office right now!" Caver said.

The girls knew that there was no point on fighting, so with a sigh they head towards the office.

When they arrived Carver was already there.

"You two take a seat." He sternly said.

The girls did so.

Carver started "I'm very disappointed with you two, especially you Clem, because I know that you're smarter than that."

Clementine heart drop when she Carver said that.

"She started, she's always saying that I'm useless and that I'm nothing but a baby." Clementine said.

"Because it's true." Becca replied.

"Shut up!" Clementine hissed.

"Fuck you, you threw a fucking vase at me!" Becca hissed back.

"Enough!" Carver shouted which caused the girls to quiet down.

"I don't know what was the caused this fight and frankly I really don't care" Carver started "If we're going to survive the next generation needs to be stronger than the previous one, and this doesn't look good on any of you."

He turned to Clementine "Whatever reason you had Clem, you at the end of the day destroyed a plant that gives us fresh supplies, and that's inexcusable."

He then turned to Becca "In this community we're all on the same side and we all need each other in order to survive, so fighting with another member for whatever the reason, it's completely forbidden."

"Is that understood?" Carver asked the two of them.

They both nodded.

"Good. I don't wanna see this happening again, you two will draw a line in the sand and forget about what happen today. I don't wanna see anymore fights and I don't wanna see anymore destruction of supplies. And next time this happen you'll be sleeping on the Pen for the next three months." Carver said.

Once again the two nodded.

"Good. You can leave and get back to work." Carver said.

The two girls got up, only to be interrupted again.

"Not you Clementine, I need to have a word wit you." Carver said.

With that Becca left and Clementine remained seated.

"Now that we're alone, I want you to tell me what happen?" Carver calmly asked

Clementine started from the beginning "She was picking on Sarah and I had to intervene."

"Was Sarah not doing her job correctly?" Carver asked.

"You know that Sarah can't work the rate as the others." Clem tried to justify.

But Carver didn't looked convinced "Sarah should work the same speed as the others by now, I blame Carlos if he didn't cuddle her so much, she would be doing supply runs and wielding a gun by now."

"But Becca just makes things worst, how can Sarah ever gain confidence if she's always being criticized?" Clem pointed out.

"Becca may be short tempered and stubborn, but she's a good worker and she's not afraid of using a gun or to give someone a piece of her mind." Carver stated "That's exactly what the next generation needs Clem. Strong kids raised the right way, like you and Becca." Caver continued "But I know that's not how you lost your temper."

Clementine looked down "She said something that angered me."

"What did she say?" Carver asked.

"She talked about Lee." Clementine vaguely said.

"Explain." Carver continued.

"She blamed me for his death." Clementine finally revealed.

Carver sighed "We've been trough this Clementine, you know better than to lose your temper like that." Carver said "last night, we had that conversation, I though that everything was said."

"But it still hurts." Clementine said.

"You shouldn't have told Becca about Lee in the first place, people will use anything in order to bring you down. So let me give you a piece of advice Clem, never tell anyone about your past." Carver advised "Is that understood?"

Clementine nodded "I understand."

"Good." Carver said "Before you leave, I need to speak to you about something else."

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"Why didn't you fight back, when Becca was on top of you?" Carver asked.

"Because..."

"Because you don't know how to fight with your bare hands." Carver finished Clementine's sentence. "Am I right?" He asked (but it was more of a statement).

"Yes." She nodded.

"We're gonna need to change that darling." He said "You can't always rely on weapons to save your life, if you find yourself in danger, and you're completely out of bullets, then your bare fists will be your only means of protection."

"Then how can I learn?" Clementine asked.

"My old man told me a few things about hand to hand military combat, but I can only teach you those techniques once you master the basics and get some muscle." He explained "Go talk to Johnny, he told me that he used to do fighting sports, he'll teach you the basics."

"Got it." Clementine nodded.

"I'm glad I can count on you." Carver smiled "Go see Carlos, he'll fix your nose."

With that Clementine walked out of the office and went to the emergency center of Howe's.

Inside Clementine saw Carlos patching a worker's wound.

Carlos noticed Clementine entering "Oh it's you Clementine, take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute."

Clementine did just that, she took a seat and waited.

After a minute or so, Carlos had just finished patching the worker's wound.

So he went on to check on Clementine.

Clem, had a bleeding nose and some bruises on her face, but it was nothing too serious.

While Carlos was healing some of her wounds he decided to speak.

"Sarah told me what happened." He started "I want it to thank you for standing at my daughter's side."

"Me and her are friends and friends protect each other." Clementine simply stated.

"I'm glad to hear you saying that Clem, but not everyone is willing to get a bloody nose over a friend" Carlos said.

"Well I am, Sarah was in trouble and I had to intervene." Clementine said.

Carver was now taking some of Clementine's swelling down "That girl is nothing but trouble."

"Who?" Clementine asked.

"Becca. She is one of the most troublesome child I have ever seen." Carlos said.

Clementine couldn't agree more "I don't know why she act that way."

"I have asked Shel the same question and even she doesn't seem to know." Carlos said "It's hard to imagine those two being sisters, they have nothing in commune."

"Shel is nice and Becca is just mean." Clementine agreed.

"I hope Bill does something about this, he's becoming hash nowadays." Carlos said "He used to be far more kinder before."

"I think Bill is just looking out for what's best for the community." Clementine said, a bit annoyed with Carlos comment.

"His intention may be good, but his way of doing things is wrong, what he's suggesting is that Sarah learns how to use a gun and starts to go out there and endangering her life on the process, I won't allow that." Carlos said.

"Sarah doesn't need to go on supply runs, but she could do other jobs, I think that would be good for her." Clementine said.

Carlos let out an annoyed sigh when Clementine said that "Clementine, you may have helped my daughter but that doesn't give you the right to tell me how I should educate her."

Clementine realized that Carlos wasn't going to listen to her, so she just decided to drop the conversation.

After a while Carlos managed to stop the bleeding and reduced the swelling "There, that should be better."

"I already fell better, thanks." Clementine said.

"The bruises should heal in a few days, just make sure to stay away from fights." Carlos said "Now I guess it's almost dinner time, so I suggest you go to your room."

It was indeed getting dark out there so Clementine said goodbye to Carlos and went to her room, inside she spotted her daily rations, that are given to the workers everyday, but she also noticed something new as well.

It was a pair of gym dumbbells (they weight about 2 kg each).

And there was a note with them:

She read it _"For the next months I want you to lift those two_ _dumbbells_ _50 times every day after supper, when your muscles become stronger you'll double that number, I also want you to go see Johnny about those fighting lessons, I already talked to him and he's more than happy to teach you the basics (you'll be having lessons with him two times a week). Make sure to train hard, if you do, then you'll become the strongest leader of them all._

 _Sign Bill."_

Clementine smiled at the letter, she couldn't wait to become as strong if not stronger than Bill, but for that she needed to be patience and she needed to train hard.

So with that she finished her meal (Which was a can of beans and a small bowl of berries).

Then she did what would become her daily training, she picked up the weights, one in each hand and started to lifting them. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, for her size these weights were a bit heavy and by the time she had reached 40 her forehead was dripping with sweat so were her armpits, but with some motivation from Bill's letter she was able to finish the 50 lifts. And after that she went to sleep.

 **In the next morning.**

Clementine woke up with her arms sore, which was expected after the lifting that she did the day before.

After stretching her arms she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hey Clementine open up." Said the person who was knocking on the door.

Clementine recognized the voice.

She opened the door and there she found Johnny looking at her with a big smile.

"Hey Johnny." Clementine greeted.

"Good morning Clem." Johnny said "I had a call from Bill and he told me to teach you some of the basics in hand to hand combat."

"Great, I can't wait." She said excited "But where are we going to train?" she asked.

"On the training yard."

Clementine was confused "Since when did we had a training yard?"

"Since a few hours ago. Y'see Bill told me and a few workers to grab all the exercise equipment and´move it all to an empty yard that has been only used to build and fortify the continuing fence." Johnny explained "So now anyone can work out, including you."

"Can we go there now?"

"Sure, just follow me Clem." Johnny said.

With that Clementine followed him towards this new training yard.

On their way, they were spotted by Wyatt who was o his guard duty. When he spotted the duo he went to talk to them.

"Mornin' dudes." Wyatt said.

"Morning Wyatt." Clementine said.

"Hey Wyatt. How's the guard duty?" Johnny asked

"It's… pretty boring dude, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be here and all that good shit, but sometimes I just wish things weren't so boring, I wish for some excitement." Wyatt admitted "But anyway, enough about me and my crazy shit. Where are two dudes going?"

"We were just headed for the training yard." Johnny said.

"Good for… Wait a second, we have one of those?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Yeah we do." He confirmed.

"Since when?" Wyatt asked.

"Since pretty recently actually, we just finished putting everything together." Johnny explained.

"wow, that's cool dude, maybe I'll pass trough there some time." Wyatt said.

"Can't you come with us?" Clementine asked.

"I'd love to Clem, but y'know, Bill's orders are like… super important." Wyatt said trying to find the right words.

"Well if you ever wanna train or workout, then you know where to go." Johnny said "But anyway, me and Clem really gotta go."

"Well then I see you dudes later." Wyatt said. "Hey Clem, before you go I got a question?"

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"Can I wear your cool hat someday?" Wyatt asked with his voice full of hope.

Clementine let out a laugh and shook her head "Not a chance."

"Oh well, it was worth asking." Wyatt said before going back to work.

Later Clementine and Johnny finally arrived at the training yard.

The yard itself was pretty much like the PEN, it was an outside type space, with one big fence around the space (just like the PEN), plus there was no ceiling or covering for eventual rain. But the main thing that made it different from the PEN was the fact that there were no beds. Instead the beds were replaced with gym equipment.

There were various gymnastic instruments, such as tree bench press with one big weight on top, two hammer strength machine, various dumbbells of various weights on the floor, tree hyper extension benches, two peck deck machines, two leg extension machines and also two incline bench presses with also one big weight on top.

Clementine was impressive with the amount of equipment.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Clementine asked.

"Everything was in store in one of our hardware believe it or not, I guess Bill had this idea before." Johnny explained.

"So what are we doing?" Clementine asked.

"You won't be using any of the machines today, you'll use them when you get stronger." Johnny explained "Today I'll just be teaching you the basics, so just focus on me ok?"

Clementine nodded.

So Clementine was now training with his friend Johnny and now newly made trainer under Bill's orders. He was now teaching Clem the basics of hand to hand combat, he taught her the traditional and most basic fighting stance (the one were you have both arms in front of your face and one leg on front and the other in the back), he also teach Clementine on how to properly trow a punch without hurting her knuckle, he also made her do some jogging around the yard and she also ended up lifting some small weights.

At the end of it all Clementine was now trowing punched at Johnny's hands (for some time now).

Until the radio called "Johnny you in there?"

It was Tavia.

"I'm here Tavia what's up?"

"Is Clementine there with you?" Tavia asked.

"Yeah she is." Johnny confirmed.

"Just so you guys know, it's almost supper time, so get to it." Tavia informed.

"Thanks Tavia." Johnny said before shutting the radio off.

"Is the training done?" Clementine asked.

"For today it is, but we'll continue training in two days." Johnny said.

"How have I done today?" Clementine asked.

"You were great Clem, you honestly did better than most beginners do." Johnny praised "But never stop training, if you keep doing it then you'll never stop getting stronger."

"I'll never stop." She promised.

"Well then, I guess we should grab some supper." Johnny said before leaving with Clementine.

 **Bill's office**

 ****Bill was at his office alone, looking at his community and workers high above them all, like big brother looking at all his followers.

This was honestly something that Bill loved to do when he had nothing to do, he loved to see his community from his office like a proud falcon, he loved to see everything going smooth and perfect, but at the end off the day he knew that trouble was present everyday and it came in many shapes and sizes, and most of the times Bill couldn't see those problems with his naked eye, but then again at the end of the day Bill had eyes and ears everywhere (again like big brother).

His concentration was broken when he heard a knock on his door.

He wasn't expecting anyone "Who is it?"

"It's Rebecca."

"Come in."

With his authorization Rebecca entered the office.

"Hello Rebecca it's good to see you, please have a seat." Bill said smiling.

"Thank you Bill." She said before taking a seat.

"So Rebecca, this is unexpected, you haven't been to this office ever since that time you turned the speakers loudly with one of the announcement records." Bill said remembering that specific time.

Rebecca let out a small giggle "Thankfully there weren't many walkers back then."

"Well that's true, but I'm sure that you didn't just came here to talk about the past." Bill said.

"Obviously." Rebecca said.

"You obviously have a problem, so let's hear it." Bill said.

Rebecca stayed still for a moment and took a deep breath "I wanna talk about, the changes you've been making recently."

Bill's smile turned into a frown "What about them?"

"I think you should..." Rebecca tried to say but she was stopped by him.

"I'll tell, what I said before a hundred times to Luke." He started "The tougher times get, the tougher I gotta be with everyone, the moment I become soft, it's the moment where this community will have it's days count." He continued "I knew since the moment I made this decision that some of you wouldn't agree, but if my decisions help more people than it harms, so it doesn't matter how fucked up they are."

"Who said that?" Rebecca said (she knew that those weren't just Bill's words.

"My father, he's the reason I became what I am today." Bill said "He always told me to make sure that my decisions would help more people than it harm, and that the guilt would disappear."

"You're not understanding Bill, this isn't just about your decisions, it's about the sheer fact that you made some decision that you knew that would affect the community, without even asking for a second opinion."

It started to become clear to Bill "So that's why you're here, you want a "political" job." He said.

"All I'm saying is that, everyone should have a saying on what should chance." Rebecca said with conviction.

"So you want a democracy?" Bill asked.

"In other words, yes." Rebecca said.

"Let me explain one thing to you Rebecca." Bill explained "Democracy might of worked in the old world, but in this new world, a community where everyone as a different opinion, it's nothing but a recipe for disaster." Bill continued "What a community really needs is a strong leader, who values the community and it's workers more than anything."

"You're sounding just like a dictator." Rebecca said glaring a bit at him.

"I'm nothing like one. In order for the community to survive, I'll have to make sure that the new generation, becomes stronger than the last one." Bill said "Clementine understands that."

"Clementine is still a little girl, no matter how much you try to change her." Rebacca said with her arms crossed.

That stubbornness and the way she wasn't afraid of telling him a piece of her mind to him, it really reminded him of his deceased wife (in fact she kinda looked like her in some way).

"You know something Rebecca, you really remind me of my wife in many ways." Bill said.

Rebecca was surprised "You have a wife?"

"I had one, and we had a son as well." Bill said.

"You had? What happen?" Rebacca asked.

"They both died, two weeks after this world turned to shit… I wasn't present, that's the short story." Bill told her.

"I didn't know you were a husband and a father, why didn't you told us about that?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I'm no different from everyone, we all have lost a loved one, my backstory doesn't' matter." Bill explained.

"And you say I remind you of her?" Rebacca asked confused.

"She was pretty much like you in personality, she was never afraid to give her opinion or speak her mind." Bill said.

"That's funny because Alvin never liked that aspect about me." She said.

"How long have you and Alvin, been together?" Bill asked.

"We've been together for ten years now." Rebecca said.

"That sure is a long time, you've got no children?" Bill asked.

"We've always wanted to, but Alvin and I never really had the time, plus Alvin has some difficulty with on having kids." Rebecca explained.

"I see..." Bill thought for a moment "Tell you what, I'll think about your suggestion, in fact I may even a new… secretary to make some new announcements." Carver said before putting his hand on top of Rebecca's hand and lightly squeezing it.

Rebecca noticed it, but she didn't pulled back "I'd like that." She simply said.

One thing was sure, things were about to change, for the best or for the worst.

 **I am soo sorry guys, for taking so long to write this, I've been drown in school work and exams and I also have been working on my other stories.**

 **But now I'm on my summer vacation and I'll try to write the next chapter as fat as I can go.**

 **So like always don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6- the girl with a golden gun

**Chapter 6- The girl with the golden gun**

 **As you can see by the title of this chapter I'm a big James Bond fan, but what does this have to do with the story?**

 **You'll see.**

 **Resume- This chapter will basically talk about Clementine's continuing growing strength but also we'll see the cabin's group continuing separation with the community.**

 **But enough talk let's dive head first right into the story.**

 **(This chapter was upgraded)**

Three weeks have passed since Clem started training with Johnny, and Clem was changing with each passing day, both in mentality and body (and I'm not just referring about puberty).

Although because of her age her muscles weren't exactly popping up, she was expecting to look like one of those action movie stars, but that wasn't the case, she was losing a bit of body fat on her legs and thighs.

She did exactly as Bill had order her, she would lift the dumbbells each day after supper and before sleeping 50 times (she also followed Johnny's advise of doing 15 push ups a day).

And after 15 days of training she really was starting to feel the changes and the benefits of her training were starting to show up, now she was lifting a 10 kg dumbbell 70 time a day and also she was doing 30 push ups as well.

Johnny was also upgrading her fighting techniques, he now had teach her on how to do a karate kick, she now knew how to uppercut and he had also teach her on how to give a proper right and left hook punch.

Johnny gave some other advises on fighting, he would tell Clem that if he was fighting a male to kick him on the private parts and then punch him straight on the Adam's apple. If it was a female he advised her to punch her in the stomach and the uppercut her.

She sometimes would train with other workers besides Johnny, whenever Bill authorized she would train with Wyatt, sometimes with Luke and George, they would train more for fun with the machines and all instead of serious training (it was more of a relaxing training).

Her training was starting to help her on her work, she now didn't needed any help when working on the fence, she now could lift a wooden board without any help at all and she also could nail the boards alone and faster. She also fixed that small mess with the trowing vase, she had now planted a new plant on a vase.

Things were really looking up for Clem, people were now starting to respect her more and some of them started seeing the potential leader that she cold become (namely, Bonnie, George, Johnny, Tavia, Wyatt, Shel, Russel and the other workers), but not everyone was so enthusiastic about Clementine's future rise to power, one of those people were Luke and the others, they liked the fact that she was starting to become stronger but they disliked and they're afraid that Clem would become like Carver, there was also Troy but he literally didn't liked to be told by anybody.

Bill was actually changing as well and it wasn't just a bad change.

Let's just say that Bill found love for a second time.

Him and Rebecca have been having some private meeting on his office.

Most of the was only about talking about their past lives and also about the changes in the community, they haven't gone into "physical talk"… not yet anyway.

The reason why Carver was attracted to Rebecca was the fact that she looked a lot like Samantha (his deceased wife), she even sorta acted like her, she was never afraid of looking Bill in the eye and giving him a piece of his mind.

Eventually Bill, trusted her enough to reveal his past life (like he did with Clementine), and Rebecca ended up doing the same.

Bill found out that she and Alvin had been married for almost 15 years, but main reason on why they didn't had any children was because Alvin had low sperm count, so they would try night after night, but she never seemed to get pregnant.

Bill was impressed on how strong Rebecca was, besides his wife, he had never met a woman as strong willed as her… Maybe Bill could give her what she most desired, a child.

But how was our dear beloved cabin group?

They were… surviving to say the least, but they weren't happy.

Luke still didn't get a role on decision making, Carver still hold all the decisions and any suggestions that Luke gave would fall on deft ears.

Carlos was mad because of Carver's changes, which made her daughter do more hard work than before, he was also not liking Bill's change of personality.

Nick was mad simply because he didn't like to be told by anybody, but mostly because he was sorta treated like a child by Bill.

Pete had the same reasons as Luke's, he wanted to have more power on decision making but he also didn't like the way Nick and his sister were being treated.

Speaking of which Marie was tired of being stuck in this community and not being able to get out, in all honest she never really liked to be stuck in a place for long.

Alvin didn't exactly had much complains, he simply wanted a safe place for him and for Rebecca.

Reggie also wasn't happy, with Bill's new attitude and rules, he in all honest wanted the community to go back the way it was before, but he knew that would never happen.

The rest of the workers didn't really had anything to protest, in all honest they all were simply happy to be on a safe place, which was more than most people had out there.

The 400 day group also was not complaining with the big changes.

Vince was just happy on being in a safe, there was really nothing for him out there, he was happy to keep the peace on a safe community, he was what you may call an example guard, he would follow the rules by the book and would report to Bill if any guard or worker broke the rules.

Wyatt was happy to be doing something useful for a change, and he was also hoping to reunite with his missing friend Eddie.

Russel when he first entered the community he had doubts if it was really a good idea to join in on the community, he had some bad experiences in the past with a group that he had joined, and also with some redneck trucker guy (I believe his name was Devin), when he was going to kill an elder couple.

Shel was happy to be on a safe group for both her and her sister, and she was happy that at least she would not be forced to kill a friend.

Becca just wanted to go out in supply runs and help out on guard duty.

Although she really hasn't been the same since the vase situation a that happened a few weeks ago, she now straight up ignores Clementine and Sarah, which is probably for the best.

Bonnie on the other was a bit on between, she liked the safety of the community, but she didn't liked the new rules.

Long story short, most liked the community, but some didn't and an escape plan was on their mind.

 **Clementine's dorm.**

Clementine was on her room doing her daily push ups.

She was now on her 30 push ups and was still going.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Clementine open up, it's George." He called.

Clementine stopped her exercise for a while "It's open." She said before resuming her push ups.

George entered and smiled when he saw Clementine doing push ups.

"I see your taking your exercise very serious, that's very good." George praised.

"Yeah… Bill told me I will become stronger if I keep doing this, but I don't look much different." She said before finishing her push ups.

After she finished she got up and whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, you need to be at least 12 or 13, before your muscles start showing up, unless you use steroids, but believe me Clem, you don't want that." He praised "But I bet your fist and punch is a lot more stronger."

"I have been feeling a bit different lately." She agreed "But are you really sure that I'm stronger?"

"How about we test it out." George said "Go right ahead Clem, punch me."

Clementine was confused "What?"

"You heard me, punch me Clem, don't worry about me I can take it." George assured her.

Clementine didn't expected that "Where do you want me to… punch you?"

"Punch me in the gut." He said "And do it for real Clem, like if I was someone attacking you."

With that Clementine got into the fighting stance that Johnny had teach her, she got her fists ready and with all her might she punched George straight on the gut.

George made a small sound of pain and he covered his gut with both his hands.

She was indeed stronger, well not as strong as most people out there, that punch was still a bit weak, she needed more training.

"Wow Clem, I gotta say I felt that." George said.

But Clementine wasn't convinced "You're just saying that to be nice." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm serious Clem, while it's not as strong as other strikes that I had to take, if you keep on doing your training than I can assure you, that one you'll be able to knock out me with one punch." He said.

Clementine smiled at that, she was happy that she would be able to become stronger and that way she would make sure that what happened to Christa, Omid and Lee would never happen again.

But then again, she had a felling that would be not enough, and that she would not be able to protect everyone.

"But anyway Clem." George said getting to the point "Bill called you."

"He did?" She asked.

"He said that he had something important to give it to you." George said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, it must be important." George said "Why don't we go and find out."

"Okay." Clementine nodded.

With that they left for Bill's office.

 **Bill's office.**

George knocked on Bill's door.

"Who is it?" Carver asked from the other side.

"It's George, I've got Clementine with me." George said.

"Come in."

George open the door, and he and Clementine found Bill sitting on his office chair.

"Good to see you darling, come in and sit down." Carver said "You can wait outside George, this won't be long."

George nodded and looked at Clementine "I'll be right by the door."

With that George left the office and Clementine sat on a chair in front of Carver's table.

Clementine looked at Bill and waited for him to said something,

But instead he simply extended his arm in front of Clementine's face.

"Squeeze my hand darling." Carver said.

Clem was confused but she did as ordered and squeezed Carver's hand as hard as she could.

Carver smiled in approval "That's a good grip you've got there, you've been training like I told you." He inspected her for a moment "And by the looks of it you're getting stronger every day, if keep it up, in a few months you'll be unstoppable, hell you may even beat me in combat one day."

"Thanks." Clementine said.

Carver nodded in approval, he then decided to get to the point.

"Do you know why I called you here darling?"

"George said you had something for me." Clementine said.

"That I do darling, it's something that I've been willing to give you for a while now." He said before pulling out a case under the desk.

A gun case to be exact.

Carver opened it and a golden reflex light seemed to shine form the inside of the case (like that secret case from Pulp Fiction).

Carver turned the case to face Clementine and when it did, Clementine's eyes winded like globes.

Inside the case was a gun, but not just any gun, it was a golden M1911A1, with a suppressor an attachable flashlight and a small scope and a laser sight.

Clementine had never seen before a gun like that, and she never had seen "accessories" for a gun, she didn't know what those things were.

Carver realized that Clem was confused and let out a quick chuckle.

"What your seeing right now darling is a golden M1911A1" He started "I found this gun during a supply run in an abandoned house a few 20 miles from here. When I found that gun I immediately knew that this gun would suit you." He continued "So I kept it secret so that no one would try to steal it."

Clementine understood, she wondered who the original owner of the gun was, she imagined him being a rich man. Only someone with money could of afford a weapon like this.

"What are this things?" Clementine asked pointing at the customization parts.

Carver grabbed the suppressor "This here is a suppressor, this will silence the gun shot noise, if you equip this no walker will ever hear the gunshot, no even the living." He explained before, attaching the suppressor to the weapon and firing on the ceiling.

The gun as predicted didn't made much sound, it sounded like wind.

Carver then grabbed the flashlight "This is a flashlight, I don't think it needs introduction, you strapped it under the gun barrel, and it works like any other flashlight." He said before strapping it to the gun and turning it ON and then OFF.

He grabbed the laser scope "This is a laser sight, this gives you better accuracy, whatever the laser dot is pointing, it's gonna be the place where the bullet is going to hit." Carver explained before strapping the laser scope right next to the flashlight.

Lastly he garbed the small scope and strapped it to the top of the gun "This is just a small scope, so you can have even better accuracy."

After he finished assembling the gun parts, he handed the gun over to Clem "Take it darling."

Clem was a bit skeptical, but at the end she grabbed it, it was a bit eavier than most guns, but thanks to the training she almost couldn't notice.

"One more thing." Carver said before grabbing a black gun holster "I found this alongside the gun, It's yours as well." He said before handing over the holster.

Clementine was still confused about one thing "Why would you give a gun like this, why not keep it for yourself?"

"Because your the future of this community darling, and while I still can rule, I'm not as young as I used to be." Carver said "Why should a gun of that quality be wasted on an old man?" He asked.

Clementine sorta understood Carver's point of view, so with that he took the holster, strapped it to his pants, and he put the gun on the holster.

Now Clem was not only strong on body, but she was armed with a high class weapon, but there was one thing missing.

"We're not done yet darling." Carver said "I still got something to give to you."

"What is it?" Clementine asked, what could Bill possibly give to her.

Bill grabbed form under the desk a knife on a holster.

But this was no regular knife.

Analyzing it, it was found that this was a military type hunting knife, the type where you could open the tip of the handle and hide matched inside it (just imagine Rambo's hunting knife form the movie "First Blood part 2"). The blade was half the size of Clem's arm.

"You can't just rely on that gun darling, this knife will give you an advantage." Carver said.

With that Clementine strapped the knife to her belt.

Now Clementine was armed to the teeth, it felt like she could face the entire world.

"That will be all darling, make sure to keep your weapons close and don't let anyone take them away form you." Carver said.

"I will." She said before leaving.

Outside George was waiting for her.

"So Clem what did Bill wanted to give you?" George asked.

"He gave me these." Clem said before taking out both the gun and knife.

George was impressed "Holy shit, that's some high quality stuff right there, your so lucky to have them darling, it must be almost impossible to find a gun of that quality." George praised "And that knife is pretty good as well, I used to have one of those when I was in the marines."

"Yeah it was pretty nice of Bill to give me these." She admitted.

"You must be felling pretty invincible right now am I right?" George asked.

Surprisingly Clementine shook her head "Not really."

George was now confused "Is there something wrong?"

"Can I ask you a favor George?" Clementine asked.

"Sure Clem, you can ask me anything."

"Can you teach me how to use a rifle?" Clementine asked.

George smiled and nodded "Come with me to the fences, I'll teach you everything I know." George said "And I promise that by the end of the month, you'll be the best sniper in this community."

Clementine couldn't be happier than today, she was happy because she was becoming stronger, she was happy because she now had two great weapons, she was happy because Bill treated her like an adult, she was happy because she was going to learn how to use a rifle, but most of all she was happy to have a friend like George.

 **So this was the sixth chapter of our story. Clem now got herself a powerful weapon that charges a million a shot. The main reason I gave Clementine a gun like that is because all the important TWD character seem to have a weapon that defines them.**

 **Rick has his revolver.**

 **Michone has her samurai sword.**

 **Daryl has his crossbow.**

 **Andrea (from the comics) has her sniper rifle.**

 **And Negan has Lucille.**

 **But our Clem as got herself a golden fully customizeble gun.**

 **But anyway, we're getting close to season two territory, it should take about two more chapter that I'll try to get them all done before the end of the month.**

 **So thank you for reading and remember to review.**

 **By the way what's your favorite 007 film and your favorite James Bond actor.**

 **Mine is "The spy who loved me" and my favorite is Roger Moore.**


	7. Chapter 7- Going down hill

**Chapter 7- Going down hill.**

 **So we're at the seventh chapter of our story, and like the title suggests, things are starting to go a bit down hill in Howe's community.**

 **Plus we're getting close to season two territory.**

 **It should take about one more or two more chapters.**

 **But enough talk let's get right on with it.**

 **On Previous chapter, our Clementine received a custom golden gun (and a military rambo type knife), and now she was going to meet George at the rooftop, because he promised that he was going to teach Clem how to use a riffle.**

 **The rooftop**

Clementine went to the rooftop as planned before, she found George standing at the edge with his riffle.

He was looking at the florest and at some random walkers who were walking around Howe's.

"Hey George, I'm here." Clementine made her presence known.

"Come closer Clem, I wanna show you something." George said but he did not stopped looking at the view.

Clementine did so and went to George until she was almost at the edge of the rooftop.

"What is it, wanted to show me?" Clementine asked.

"Take a look at the view Clem." He told Clem.

Clementine confusingly did so.

"What do you see?" George asked.

"I see…" She spotted some roaming walkers. "I see walkers?"

"Walkers Uh? Sadly that's what most people see nowadays." George said "But that's not what I'm referring to, forget about for one moment what's down, and just look at what's in front of you."

Clementine did so, all she could spot was the sun, the Forest and the yellow sky.

"I see the sun and the yellow sky." Clementine said.

"That's good, what else do you see?" George asked.

"I see the forest in the distance." She vaguely said.

"That's a bit vague Clem, can you tell what's in it?" George said.

Clementine was getting a bit confused with the line of questioning.

"Well… I see trees?" Clementine said.

"Trees you say?" George said before taking out a pair of binoculars "Use this, then tell me what can you see with it."

Clementine took the binoculars and looked trough the viewfinder, she could see a lot better in the distance now, and she eventually found something that made her awe.

George noticed that "Have you found something?"

"I found a baby doe and his mother." Clementine said smiling "They look happy, not bothered on how the world has become, they act as if nothing happened or changed."

There was indeed a baby doe hoping around his mama doe, happy and eating the fresh grass and leaves, without a care in the world, not even worrying about some of the walkers that were roaming around.

It was a peaceful spectacle, rare sight in this world now.

George smiled at that "You know what Clem, the sunset has always been my favorite time of the day, I love come up her to the rooftop and sight see the view, of the sun and forest." George explained "And sometimes I encounter the life of nature's habitats, the doe's are a good example, I sometimes feel jealous of them."

"Why is that?" Clementine asked.

"After all this time is good to know that no matter what happens, the wildlife will always be the same." George said "I wish I could be like them, just running around without a care in the world. Plus they never turn into walkers when they die."

"I always wondered why, they never turn." Clementine admitted "Why do you think they don't?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know Clem, this is beyond my knowledge, I like to think that all this is something bigger than the human knowledge, I like to believe that all this is nothing more than divine intervention." George said.

"Do you think things could ever go back to normal?" Clementine asked.

George shook his head "Even if we found a cure Clem, at this point society can never go back to normal, this is our normal now Clem, we need to get use to it."

Clementine frown at George's cold honesty, but at the end of the day it really didn't mattered if a cure was found, society was already broken, and the only memories of it, besides the city ruins were communities like these.

That's why communities such as Howe's are worth protecting.

Suddenly Clementine remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Can you teach me now, how to use a riffle?" Clementine said.

This made George snap into reality "Oh right… Sorry I got distracted there for a minute."

He coughed before beginning and took his riffle out "Now Clem, before we start I need to tell you somethings."

"Ok, what is it?" Clementine asked.

"A riffle is not like a simple handgun." He started "You are stronger now Clem, thanks to you exercise, but it's still going to fell a bit heavy to you. Here try to lift it." He said before handing the riffle over to Clem.

Clementine almost dropped the riffle, it was indeed heavier than any normal handgun, but thanks to the exercise, she was able to lift the weapon for a bit, before handing it over to George again.

"It really is heavy." She agreed.

"You'll get stronger in time, another thing you have to remember is that a riffle has a lot of quick when fired, so when we start shooting, I'll be behind you making sure that you don't get knocked out from the quick." George said.

"Got it, so what are the targets?" Clementine asked."

With that question George got up, grabbed 4 empty bottles and placed them all lined up.

"These are our targets Clem." George said.

Clementine smiled at the bottles, it was just like when Lee had teach Clementine how to use a gun back at the train cargo after Duck had died.

Tanks to that training, she was able to save Molly from a walker and even saved Lee from the stranger.

"Now it shouldn't be hard to hit those bottles, you see my riffle has a scope, which means that you'll have better accuracy when shooting." George said.

"How do I hold it?" Clementine asked.

George Knelled down to her level "You hold he rifle, with both your hands, you need to have one hand on the trigger, and the other one on the fore-stock." He started "You also need to hold the butt of the gun with your shoulder." He added.

With the help of George Clementine was able to correctly hold the rifle.

"Now Clem, before we start shooting, you just need to now that this rifle is a bit different from others." He started "This is an M1A Semi-Automatic rifle with a scope, which means that it works like a normal gun would and it doesn't need to be reloaded each time it's fired, so when it runs out of bullets, you simply need to take the magazine off and insert another one."

Clementine nodded "Got it, can we start shooting now?"

George smiled at her enthusiasm "We sure Clem, but beware because when you pull that trigger, you're gonna fell a bit of a kick, so I'll be staying right behind you, to make sure you don't get knocked out."

With that he got behind Clementine, he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Now Clem, make sure that you look trough the scope, in order to center the bottle, then pull the trigger." George suggested.

Clementine nodded, she centered the riffle with the bottle, then she slowly pulled the trigger.

Now it was expected the riffle to have some kick after fired, but this was pretty powerful for Clem, if George wasn't holding her she would of been knocked down to the floor. Also she winced in pain, because the kick of the riffle hurt her shoulder. But she was able to hit the bottle.

George noticed that "Are you alright Clem?"

"Yeah, but my shoulder hurts a little." Clementine said

"You'll get better and stronger Clem." He assured "It's better than my first time firing a riffle, I was about 8 years and I almost dislocated my shoulder that time."

"Should we try again?" Clementine asked.

"You did manage to hit the bottle, right on your first try, that's pretty good." George praised "But I honestly think we should stop for today, you now know the basics, but if we continue… let's just say I don't wanna be held responsible if actually dislocate your shoulder."

"Oh I guess that's alright." Clementine said.

"We'll try some other day Clem, besides it's getting dark now, it's almost supper time." George said.

The duo was about to leave, until they heard a truck coming inside the community, it was the truck used for supply runs.

"They're back." Clementine said.

"Yeah hopefully they've brought something good." George said.

But when the truck finally stopped and the passengers got out, there was something wrong.

And George knew it.

"What the fuck happened?" George said confused.

"What's wrong?" Clementine asked.

"I was there when they deployed the guys for the supply run, they were 15, now only 5 have came back." George said.

 **Bill's office.**

Today was a good day for Bill.

His relationship with Rebecca just got into the "Next Level".

They were both laying in a mattress, both covered by a sheet, but underneath it they were both nude.

They just had sex and now they were looking at each other with a big smile, talking to one another.

They were mostly talking about the past.

"I can't believe you and your wife first meet at the debut of the Titanic." She said chucking at the cliche type romantic situation.

"That was actually the second time, the first was on my job, she was one of my clients." Carver said.

"So you just fell, in love with every pretty female client you get?" She joked.

Carver let out a laugh "It wasn't exactly love at first sight, it took me 6 months for me to finally propose to her… well she was actually the first one to propose."

"You don't say? That usually is the other way around." She said "I also never took you for a movie type guy."

"Well you can thank my wife for that, we used to watch all kinds of movies in our house tree times a week, we would go to a blockbuster and rent a movie." Carver said "I miss that."

"The movies?" Rebecca asked.

"I do miss that… But what I truly miss is my wife, and my son." Carver sadly said "It may not look like it, but everyday I think about them."

Rebecca frown at that, Carver had always been s strong personality, but now Rebecca had just witnessed his soft spot.

"But enough about me, tell me more about yourself, how did you and Alvin meet?" Carver changed the topic.

"Well we actually know each other since college, you wouldn't believe how he was back then. It was around mid 80's when I first meet him, he had the body of a football player in fact he was part of the football team, he was all muscular, had an Afro and liked to flirt with all the hot chicks." Rebecca said.

"Were you one of those "Hot chicks'?" Carver joked.

"He tried, but always hated jocks, so at first I told him to take a walk." Rebecca said "It was when I turned 25, that I fell in love with him, we randomly found each other in the middle of the street." She started "He was barely recognizable, he was clean, he had short hair, and he even gain some weight, far from the douchebag jock that he was years ago. We talked for a bit, we gave each other our numbers, and we occasionally talked."

"So how did you two decided to get together?" Carver asked.

"I guess we slowly fell for each other with time." Rebecca said "We married, moved on together, we really were and still are a happy couple… unfortunately we've never been able to have children."

"You'd like to have a kid?" Carver asked.

"I've always wanted to be a mom and raise a family. But now with the world the way it is, I think it might not be a great idea." Rebecca sadly said.

Carver put his hand over her cheek "It's never a bad time to bring a family into this world… Hell it might be the best time to be doing it."

They both stared at each other, was Rebecca really starting to fall for Bill?

And did Carver just found love?

Suddenly walkie rang.

"Bill It's Troy, we got a situation over in the entrance!" Troy spoke over the radio.

Bill got up and immediately grabbed the walkie.

"This is Bill, what's the matter?"

"The supply run group came back!" Troy said.

"So? What's the big problem?" Carver asked confused and a bit irritated.

"Only five came back."

Bill couldn't believe "Are you telling me that, out of the 15, only 5 came back?"

"That's what I said Bill." Troy said.

"Get those five round up, I'm coming down." Bill said before shutting the radio.

He immediately started dressing up, he also noticed that Rebecca was dressing up as well.

"You don't have to come with me, if you don't want." Carver said.

"Alvin was with the group!" Rebecca said worried.

"Then start crossing your fingers."

 **Howe's community front gate.**

Carver rushed to the main gate entrance, there he spotted the 5 survivors.

He also saw that 2/3 of the community were around watching the 5 survivors

They were Luke, Nick, Pete, Alvin and Marie.

"Look Troy, just let us go to our dorms, we had a shit run." Luke said, not understanding why they were forced to be there.

"Just shut the fuck up, Bill wants to speak with you 5." Troy said.

"Then why can't we go to his office, why's he making us wait here?" Luke insisted.

Troy got frustrated and pointed the AK-47 at Luke "I told you to shut the fuck up!"

Thankfully George was there to intervene "Hey Troy put the fucking gun down!"

"Mind your own business George!" Troy said.

"I'm warning you Troy, you got 5 seconds to put the weapon down, or I'm gonna take that fucking AK and shove it up your ass sideways!" George threaten

But before things could escalate any further, Carver came.

"Knock it off you two!" Carver shouted "Lower your AK Troy, you look like a moron!"

Troy did as told and lowered the AK.

When Rebecca saw Alvin alive, she immediately ran to him and gave him a hug.

Carver allowed it for a moment.

Carver wasn't happy, he wanted to know what happened.

But before that he went to check the back of the truck, to see what have they brought.

To everyone's shock, the truck was completely empty.

Carver was furious now.

"Luke." He called out.

"What the fuck happened!" Carver asked. "Only five if you came back, and you didn't even brought anything back!"

"We were boxed in by walkers." Luke tried to excuse himself.

"How did you manage to get box In? Hell, if that's what happened, then how the fuck, did y'all manage to escape?" Carver asked, but he already new the answer.

"We drove off." Luke whispered.

"LOUDER, Luke!" Carver shouted.

"We got in the car and drove off." He said louder

"So at the first sign of trouble, you just hit the road, and left them to die." Carver said

"They were already surrounded by walkers, there was nothing we could do." Nick got into Luke's size.

"Oh really? And what have you brought back, what have you brought back, that justifies their sacrifice?" Carver sarcastically asked.

"Look Bill, we got overrun before we could even get inside the drug store, they heard us and..." Marie immediately defended her son's statement.

But Bill stopped her sentence "Wait a second, they heard you?" Carver said, and he now knew that it was someone's fault "Alright, which one fucked up?"

The five looked nervous, they realized that Bill had figured them out.

"Look Bill, it was no one's fault it was an accident ok." Luke said.

"An accident that cost us the lives of TEN of our workers!" Carver shouted "My patience is running low Luke, so one of you better start talking!"

After moment of suspense Nick took a step forward.

Bill wasn't surprised that he was the one who caused all this.

"Look, I saw a deer, so I shoot him so we could bring him back and store it, and the sound of the shoot must of attacked the walkers." Nick tried to explain.

Carver face didn't show the anger that he was felling right now, inside he was boiling up, but his face was calm.

"I got a question, did your shoot hit the deer?" He asked in a calm tone.

Nick didn't expect the question "Well… no."

After Nick spoke, Carver punched him squared in the face.

Marie tried to get in between in order to protect her son, but Pete was holding her, preventing things to escalate further.

Luke was in shock, Carver had screamed at people, but he had never really hit anyone.

Once Nick was on the floor, Carver kicked him in the stomach three more times.

"Weakness, incompetence, it puts us all at risk." He said .

"What the hell was that for!?" Luke asked, still a appalled by Bill's actions.

"I'm doing, what a leader is suppose to do, which is lead it's people!" Carver replied.

"How are you leading, anyone like that?!" Luke shouted "It was just an accident."

Carver let out a laugh after Luke's comment "You really are weak Luke, this is why I'm the leader and your not." Carver started "You would of just forgive him right away, wouldn't you? No punishment no nothing, you would just let this slide." He continued "I gave you a chance this morning when I put you in charge of this supply run, and not only did you manage to get 10 of our workers killed but you also didn't get anything out of this trip, that might justify their sacrifice!" Carver spat "And you have the balls to ask me to give you a role on the decisions, if I let this community on your rule, this would all fall within a week!"

Every single word Carver said felt like a punch to Luke, but a small part of him knew that Carver's words held some truth, but still he convinced himself that Carver was wrong and that he wasn't a bad at leading.

Carver gave a quick look on Nick "Troy, take this idiot to Carlos so he can patch him up, then take the rest of them to the PEN." He started "Maybe no supper for you five tonight and a few weeks, will give you some sense!" He said "Now get the fuck outta my sight!"

And with that Troy, George and Tavia took the five survivors out of Carver's sight.

Carver then turned to the workers who watched the whole scene "Get back to work!"

And with that everyone went back to their assembled jobs.

But one thing was for sure, there was going to be some major changes and Carver was going to change with it.

 **So this is the end of the chapter.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the escape of the Cabin group, and the aftermath.**

 **As always thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
